Never Too Late
by Ms. Marauder-Cullen
Summary: Hermione had to leave Remus, her secret lover, and he doesn't even know why. Now she is coming back into all their lives with a secret she has kept hidden from them all for the last five years. RemusHermione.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Beta: hermione snape

_Never Too Late_

A Remus/Hermione story

* * *

_Chapter 1: Prologue _

It had been five years since Hermione Granger had seen any of her friends and loved ones. She left late one night after everyone had gone to bed. When they got up they discovered she was gone. They set out on a frantic search for her but found nothing.

That night her secret lover for a little over three years found a note with her scent on it sitting on the dresser. It read:

Dear Remus,

I am so sorry for the pain I am causing you to feel. I never meant to do this to you or cause you to feel this way, but I had to leave. I had a feeling that if I didn't something awful was going to happen to you and to everyone else.

Please don't blame yourself, for it was my fault that this happened. And don't worry about me, after all I survived being on the run with Harry and Ron, the war, Bellatrix and Voldemort themselves. I am strong and will pull through somehow.

I'll come back eventually when I know it's safe, and if you're still there, maybe we can work everything out. I'm not asking for you to put your life on hold and wait for me. I couldn't ask you to do that for me. But if you haven't moved on then maybe it would work.

You probably hate me right now and I don't blame you, I hate myself.

Please find some happiness in your life Remus, don't be unhappy because of me. That's not right. I'm the one that doesn't deserve any happiness for putting you through all this.

Just please remember that I do love you and I truly didn't mean to hurt you.

Love,

Hermione

(P.S. Please give the others my letter that is under the mattress. This one is for you.)

Remus put the letter down and sank to the floor sobbing uncontrollably until there was nothing left in him. When he got up there was a new man standing there.

He would be strong and wait for her to return. He had to be. It was the only way for him to survive. She was and always will be his life, and without her he was incomplete. So he would be patient and wait for her return.

_TBC ……_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Beta: hermione snape

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 2: Breakfast, memories, and talks_

Hermione Granger stood in her small kitchen staring out the window. Since it was a Saturday morning, she was supposed to be making breakfast for Anna so they could go into the market, like they did every weekend.

Anna loved the market, with all it's colors, smells, and sounds. It was one of her favorite places to go to besides the park that was a little ways away from the market.

And who could blame her, she was five years old and didn't have a care in the world. At least she shouldn't but, she did. Being part werewolf, she had more to worry about than most kids her age. But she handled it very well and claimed to be proud to carry on the gene.

Hermione asked her why this was one day.

Anna had said "Because it makes me feel closer to daddy. I know he goes through the same things I do once a month and it just comforts me while I go through the transformations. It makes Amber happy too. I just wish daddy didn't have to go through them alone. I mean, I have you and Mischief and daddy has no one for him to play with. That's probably why his hurtmore than mine do. His wolf, Moony, is lonely and wants someone to play with."

As Anna finished her explanation she was sniffling and had small little tears running from her deep chocolate eyes.

Hermione, watching her daughter cry over someone she had never even met, and who was supposed to be there for her, but wasn't because of Hermione's actions sent a sharp stabbing pain throughout her body. She was hit with a wave of longing so hard that she thought she'd collapse from the force.

Hermione not knowing what to do, pulled Anna up onto her lap and rocked her as she cried and mumbled incoherent words. The only thing she could understand was the word daddy.

Hermione was pulled from her memories as she heard the sound of little feet and paws running down the stairs. Hope, her little white kitten, was rubbing around her ankles wanting to be picked up and fed. As Anna and Mischief skidded into the kitchen, Hermione turned back to the stove and pretended to be working.

Anna asked, "Mummy can we have waffles this morning?"

"Sure honey. Can you give Hope and Mischief something to eat please while I start on that?"

"Yes mum." Anna answered and feed Hope and Mischief as her mother started cooking.

Hermione took out the waffle mix and started to make them. As she was cooking she heard Anna come up behind her and stop and she said, "You were thinking about daddy weren't you mummy? And what I said that day."

Hermione turned from the stove and said, "Is it that obvious?"

"Not really but I know you like the back of my own hand and I just know how to read people, especially you, Mum." Anna said gently.

"Sorry honey, I just can't help it sometimes."

"I know Mum. I don't blame you."

"You should."

"But I don't. I know why you did it and I understand. I would've done the same thing in your shoes."

As they finished their small talk they heard the stove make a noise and knew the waffles were done. They set the table and began to eat. After breakfast Hermione was doing the dishes when Anna walked into the kitchen again.

She said, "Hey mummy, are we going to the market today?"

"Yeah, just like we always do. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if we could get some peaches. Please?" Anna asked with a bright smile that remaindered her of Remus.

"Sure, lets go get you showered and dressed."

After Anna's bath, she wanted to dress herself so Hermione let her. She came out wearing her favorite pair of jeans and her favorite shirt. It had a forest scene with two little wolves, a puppy and a white cat on it. The moon was shining down on them and they were running around playing. The shirt was white and her shoes were bright yellow sneakers.

Hermione approved and then took Anna into her own room since she wanted to help her dress. Anna picked out a pair of jeans and a white shirt with the same picture on it saying that now they matched. Hermione just smiled as Anna picked out her clothes.

Anna wanted to bring Mischief so Hermione let her. They pulled on their warm coats, gloves and scarves and put Mischief in her own little doggie sweater and hooked the leash on her.

Hermione made sure that Hope was still in the house and then closed all the windows, made the wards a little stronger, and locked up the cottage. After making sure she had her keys and her wand they got in the car and started out for the market that was 20 minutes away.

_TBC……_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Beta: hermione snape

_Authors Note: Okay, I had a question in a review about Anna. They told that Anna is way too advanced for a 5 year old, and a 5 year old wouldn't say something like, 'I know you like the back of my own hand…' (that whole conversation with her mom). So I thought that I would say this to help clear this up for anyone who thought the same thing. Here is my reason:_

_Since Hermione is so intelligent and Remus is a werewolf, which to me are very intelligent, sometimes smarter and more advanced in certain areas than humans, I decided that Anna would be more advanced than most kids her age or around her age. _

_In other words this means emotionally and mentally. It always seemed to me that this was the case for both Remus and Hermione, so I thought their children would be too. _

_And if I'm not mistaken some kids are actually like this in real life, so it really could happen. I also think that the wolf and human combined would make the human body stronger and able to tolerate more things, such as pain. (It's kind of like Nessie in Breaking Dawn. Kind of.)_

_I hope this helps clear up any confusion about that part. _

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Market_

Once the little family got to the market, Hermione parked the black Jeep and they all got out and started shopping. They were frequent costumers here so most everybody knew them, if not by name by looks. Being frequent costumers they also knew where to go to get all the good food for a good price.

Hermione was just checking her list when she decided that it was time to take all their purchases to the car. It was a Muggle area so that prevented Hermione from just shrinking all of it to fit into her pocket. She adjusted her purchases in her arms and started to look for Anna and Mischief.

After a moment she saw her talking to an elderly woman. Hermione knew that everyone called her Granny, because she was older and insisted on being called that. She and Anna were talking excitedly about something while Granny braided Anna's hair. Mischief was eyeing the piece of chicken that was on the stand next to them.

Granny, noticing Mischief's gaze, reached up a hand to the chicken and tore off a piece before giving it to her. Mischief in gratitude, stood up on her hind legs (since she was a puppy), and licked Granny twice before beginning to eat on the nicely sized meat. She ate it very slowly for a dog and looked as if she were savoring every bite. This caused Anna to giggle at the look on her face and Granny to smile and give a small chuckle.

Hermione who had been watching the pair interact, decided that now was the time to grab Anna before putting the bags in the car, before then going to grab something to eat. She walked slowly over to the trio and smiled as she saw Anna's face light up at her approach. Mischief, who had finished her snack, perked her ears up and began to wag her tail.

Once Hermione greeted Granny and told Anna that it was time for them to leave, Anna immediately began to pout and beg.

"Mummy, can I please stay here with Granny while she finishes up my hair? Please? I'll be good and won't be any trouble for her. Promise. Please mummy? Please?" she asked with her big brown eyes shining hopefully up at her.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't want to burden Granny with Anna and she said this. Granny insisted that she wouldn't be a burden and that she'd like to finish her hair if that was okay with Hermione. After a few more moments of Anna begging and Granny insisting, Hermione finally gave in. Before she left though, she told Anna to stay with Granny and not to wonder about. Anna said that she would stay put, so Hermione started off to the car. She left not knowing the danger that would soon follow her decision.

_TBC……_


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Beta: hermione snape

* * *

_Chapter 4: Watching _

As Hermione walked off to the car she didn't sense the bright yellow eyes that were boring into her back as she walked away.

She hadn't noticed all day which was surprising, since he'd been watching her the whole time. Watching as she and her daughter laughed, talked, and shopped.

He was watching as Anna went over to Granny straying from her mother. He was watching when he learned that the small family trusted Granny. Watching as Hermione, against her better judgment, left Anna with Granny.

It wasn't as if she didn't trust her, no, that wasn't the case, because she did. It was because she had been having a foreboding feeling all day long that she had ignored.

He would now show her that she should have listened to her instincts.

His plan was already falling into place as he made sure Hermione would be gone for at least a few minutes. After all it only took that long to kidnap a child, especially when you have magic on your side.

Now all he had to do was lure the mutt that he knew was called Mischief into the alley and soon Anna would follow. The bond between man and dog, after all, was unquestionable and they were loyal to one another. He'd seen that in all his watching.

He took out his wand and conjured up a cat that appeared at the beginning of the market and ran right past Mischief straight into the alley, then vanished. He saw Mischief's ears perk up and saw as she broke away from Anna and started running after the cat. Once in the alley, Mischief looked around in the dark confusedly for the cat.

He stepped out of the shadows and while pointing his wand at Mischief, he whispered a spell that caused her to freeze in place. He could hear Anna calling for the dog and grinned knowing she would soon follow. Which she did.

She told Granny that she'd be right back, that she had to get Mischief before she got hurt. Granny hardly even protested, thanks to a handy spell he had said beforehand.

Anna came closer and closer to him and his pulse sped up. His plan was working perfectly. She stepped in and he knew he had won.

_TBC……_


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Beta: hermione snape

* * *

_Chapter 5: Confrontation _

After Hermione had put the bags into the car she started back up to where Granny and Anna were at. She started out walking at a easy pace, then a brisk walk, and then as the dread started to sink in she broke into a full out run. And she knew, just as the sky is blue, that Anna would not be there.

She didn't know how and she didn't know why, she just _knew _without a doubt that something had _happened_.

She reached Granny in a matter of moments and immediately started to question her. As Granny spoke, Hermione noticed that her words were slightly slurred and her eyes were glazed over. Noticing this, Hermione quit listening and began to search her mind for better answers. Which she found after a moment.

She saw the spell hit Granny out of her puerperal vision. She even felt the effects of it. How it was as if noting else mattered anymore except doing what this person wanted. Which was to let Anna go without following her. She watched with mounting panic as Mischief ran after the cat and then as Anna followed. Then as Granny sat back down in her chair by her fruit stand her panic reached it's breaking point.

She pulled her mind back from Granny's and then stood for a moment trying to sort out her jumbled thoughts. Then, as if someone had slapped her back into reality she had only one thing on her mind; _Get Anna and get out of here! Now! Before someone catches you! GO! MOVE! _

So with that thought in mind Hermione took off in the direction she had seen Anna go. She was hoping and praying that she wouldn't be too late. Hoping that she wouldn't fail in her promise she had made to herself just five years ago. Which was to keep Anna safe from this vile monster, that given the chance, would destroy everything she held dear. Just as he said he would the last time they had met.

_***_

Remus Lupin was out wandering the streets of London as he normally did after a long day of work. It had become a habit of his after Hermione had disappeared (or should he say left).

He hadn't even realized that he did it until Ginny asked him about his nightly outings one morning when they were alone after he'd been out all night. He didn't think anyone would notice since they were all too wrapped up in their own grief of losing Hermione but she did. Ginny seemed to know about everything that was going on in everyone's lives. She really was just like a mini Mrs. Weasley.

He'd smiled up at her from his place at the table, putting on his usual façade that everything was okay when inside he was slowly dying without Hermione.

She is his other half maybe even his soul-mate even. She completed him in every single way possible. It was true that she was his Mate in every sense of the word and in every way.

She belonged to _him_ and only him.

He shook his head, startled that Moony was showing himself without Hermione being in the room. He was funny like that sometimes around her or even his thoughts of her.

He told her that he was just out walking and thinking. Trying to take his mind off of everything. She looked like she was going to protest but stopped herself and he was grateful.

What he was really doing was looking for signs of Hermione all over the place. He hadn't had any luck in five years and was beginning to get desperate. Actually scratch that. He had been past desperate after a few months and it just kept growing over the years.

He'd always suspected that Hermione had confided in her, being her best girl friend. He didn't know that a few months before she'd left Hermione had asked Ginny something important.

That if something happened to her she would watch out for Remus and make sure he didn't do anything rash. Ginny didn't know then what would happen in the future but had agreed since she knew how much her friend loved Remus.

Coming back from his memory he found himself standing in front of a Muggle shopping area. He'd already been here before but today he just had this feeling that he _had _to go and check this area out before heading back home.

So with that thought in mind he took off down the cobble stone road, not really expecting to find anything. If only he knew how wrong he would be.

***

Hermione was running and running faster than she had in a long while. She was getting closer to where she had seen Anna disappear. She knew that the people around her were giving her strange looks as she rushed past them. She didn't care. She could just sense that something big was going to happen soon and hoped that everything would turn out okay.

As she neared the alley she slowed down and pulled out her wand while listening closely to see if she could tell what was going on. Even thought her every instinct was telling her to run in and Stupify him then grab Anna and get her out of there she couldn't. She knew that could end rather disastrously because something could go wrong and Anna or herself could get injured or killed.

After all that happened in the War, people would make rash decisions that didn't help anyone and ended up getting themselves killed. So, even though it killed her to do it, she had to stay out of sight and figure out a way to get them all out of there safely. So she crouched down and prepared to listen and watch.

***

Anna knew she wasn't supposed to leave Granny and she knew that Mummy would be mad at her when she came back but, she had to go and get Mischief before she got lost or hurt. She told Granny this and she just nodded her consent. Anna thought she seemed kind of different than usual but ignored it.

She got up and started after Mischief at a little jog so she wouldn't attract too much attention to herself, just as her mum told her to. She was odd like that sometimes but Anna still loved her.

She followed Mischief a little farther and soon found herself at a dark alley. She could see just as well in the dark as she could in the light so she walked in. She found Mischief a moment later laying on her side on the ground still unable to move but alive.

She rushed over to her and moved her to her lap. She was checking her over when she heard something move nearby. Glancing up she saw someone that had the outline of a male standing over her. She let out a startled little gasp before she heard the man speak.

He said in a deep rough voice, "Hello Anna. I'm sorry I scared you. I've been watching you and your mother for awhile now and I've seen how much you love your dog, Mischief. I can help her if you would like me too. Do you want my help, Anna?"

Still watching him with guarded amber-brown eyes Anna nods her head. The man grins a grin that shows his sharp teeth and says, "Good. You're a very smart and brave girl Anna to have come after Mischief all by yourself." he says before waving his wand over the still form of the dog.. After she starts to move around he puts out his hand and says, "I'm afraid I haven't introduced myself properly. It's a pleasure to meet you Anna. My name is Fenrir Greyback. I'm a werewolf too, just like you."

_TBC……_


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Beta: hermione snape

* * *

_Chapter 6: Run _

Anna stared up at him with her amber-brown eyes that were as wide as saucers by this point. She swallowed hard as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end then put on the calmest expression she could manage.

She can feel Amber closer to the surface of her control and tried to keep the growl from coming out. She knew that since she was a female and a pup at that that she wasn't supposed to question another adult wolf, especially a male who she could tell was an Alpha. Shaking her head slightly she opens her mouth and asks the only thing she can think of.

"Mr. Greyback, how do you know that I'm a werewolf? How do you know about my family?"

Fenrir raised one of his dark eyebrows. He hadn't expected her to ask questions but should have anticipated it since she was the child of Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin.

He says slowly, "First off, call me Fenrir. And second I know this because for one thing, your eyes. Since you are still young, they have a glow to them that only another wolf can see. Humans can tell if they really are looking hard enough though, that's why we keep our young away from them. I know about your family because I met your mum and dad a long time ago. I've know your dad since he was a little boy and your mum since her later days at Hogwarts. And then we've…met…on other occasions since then. Besides you look just like them both."

Anna couldn't help the little grin and burst of pride that welled up as he said that. She was proud after all, to look like them both since she knew they were both good people.

Again she scolded herself for letting her mind wander away from the task at hand, to get out of this alley alive. She may only be five but she knew she was a good judge of character and she knew without a doubt that Fenrir Greyback was not a good person.

She knew Amber and Mischief agreed with her since they both were growling at him and since Amber was also searching for a way out of here safely. She didn't like enclosed spaces like this on a good day with mum, so she definitely didn't like being here with a male she didn't know and trust.

Mischief was just watching Greyback's every move and would tense as if to pounce at him every time he came too close. Amber kept showing her ways and plans to escape then would huff slightly because she always found a flaw in them.

When they first figured out that this was a male Alpha wolf, Anna knew that no matter what, she had to not let him come anywhere near her, Mischief, or her neck. Since those were weak points she had to stay away and keep Mischief away too.

As she focused more closely, she could see every move that he made and could tell he was watching her and getting closer ever so slowly. She could feel the panic start to creep up but did her best to ignore it. One of her mother's first lessons to her had been Constant Vigilance and to never let your opponent know you were afraid.

Some people would ask why in the world a five year old would need to know this or would even be in a fight. So she would always say, "My karate/self defense teacher taught me to always be on alert." This was slightly true since her mum had taught her some karate and defensive moves.

Greyback's eyes were watching her still and as she looked up at him again he smirked and asked her, "Are you afraid of me Anna? I thought you would like to ask me some questions since I am a wolf like you. Do you have any for me? Anything at all?"

Again saying the first things that came to mind while staling for time she said, "No, I'm not afraid of you, but I do have some questions."

"Okay. Ask away, pup." Grayback said, smiling slightly, showing his pointed teeth.

Clearing her throat nervously, all the while hoping that this worked, she started naming off questions. "Do you have a pack or are you a lone wolf? What's it like being a grown-up wolf? Does your wolf have a name? Do you like your meat rare? Have you ever killed someone? Did you go to Hogwarts like other Wizards or did you go somewhere else? Or maybe your parent's home schooled you like mummy's doing with me. Are you happy with your life at this point in time?" by the end she was out of breath and had used up most of her questions.

Hopefully she could find a way to get out of here before he answered them all or maybe her mum would find her first. She hoped so.

As Greyback was answering her questions she saw a slight movement over to the left and glanced at it out of the corner of her eye. Looking closer she saw a flash of long curly brown hair. Mum. She was here. But what was she waiting on? She wanted to get out of here. Now.

Anna heard Amber in her head give a triumphant howl and she saw an escape route mapped out before her eyes. She got Mischief ready to run by poking her side twice and then her feet. Then in the blink of an eye she had sprung up and was sprinting off down the alley towards her mum and freedom.

She heard Greyback's enraged roar but didn't slow down or look back. Mischief was right at her side and she silently urged her on.

As she rounded the last two twists and turns and a few empty boxes she almost ran into her mum who had been standing in the alleys entranceway. She glanced up at her, slowing down to a stop to glance at her face. She kept thinking, _Why won't she move and come with me? I don't want to leave her here!_

Looking into her eyes she knew that her mum wanted her to run as fast and as far away as she could. To not come back or turn around no mater what she heard.

It felt so very wrong to leave her mum on her own with that monster but she knew she'd only be a burden to her while she was fighting him. So she started running again and planned to keep it that way until she felt safe. Hoping to find someone that she knew that could help her somehow.

***

She felt as if she'd been running like this forever but in reality it had only been about ten minutes. True she did like to run but not like this. Not with this feeling of panic. Not when she felt like her heart was breaking and like she had made a huge mistake leaving her mum alone.

Just as she was thinking this she ran right into a person. A man to be more exact. She felt an odd connection to the man before her, like she should know him and like she did know him even though she'd never seen him before.

She wanted to stay and talk but knew she had to find help for her mum. Just as she was about to apologize and start running again she felt a strong hand touch her shoulder comfortingly.

She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were a blue-green color with a strong layering of amber in them. She had the strangest feeling as she looked into his eyes that he was a werewolf but was different somehow. Maybe he was kinder than the average male, she didn't know, but there was something.

Again she heard him ask her if something was the mater. She didn't know what overcame her at that moment but she just started to explain hurriedly all that had happened that day. When she was done she asked him if he could help her and her mum.

She wanted to slap herself for telling him all that, which she would have done but then she would have looked even more stupid. She did think he was a wizard since she could sense and smell the magic that floated in the air around him. And he did look sort of familiar so she'd taken a chance.

She wasn't sorry. After a moment of getting his bearings together he grabbed her and Mischief up off the ground and took off in a full out sprint towards the area where her mum was at.

***

Once they'd gotten there he put her down and told her to stay there before he rushed into the dark alley. Anna hoped he would be okay and be able to help her mum.

After what seemed like forever she finally heard the noises coming from the alley quiet down and moved into a crouch near the entryway. As the figures moved closer she could make out her mum and the man. He was carrying her and she saw that she wasn't moving.

He came closer to her and told her to grab Mischief and then to hold on tightly to his leg and to close her eyes so she wouldn't pass out when he apparated them.

She did as she was told and heard him say, "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place."

As she heard that she had a feeling she knew why this man seemed so familiar to her and trustworthy. Her though almost made her pass out half way through the apparition. This man was Remus Lupin.

Just then they landed on the front steps and he hurried in with her mother still in his arms and herself still attached to his leg.

As soon as they were in the hallway another thought hit her like a ton of bricks. This man was her father.

Then the next thing she knew the blackness was creeping up as it had been earlier and she was tugged under and into unconsciousness.

_TBC……_


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Beta: hermione snape

* * *

_Chapter 7: Meeting again_

Remus entered Number Twelve Grimmauld Place as quickly as he could. Since he was holding this woman and had her daughter attached to his leg, not to mention she was holding her dog, he was balancing a lot of weight.

As he rushed into the hallway he started to yell for help and herd the other occupants of the house stir and start to rush to meet him. He moved into the lounge where he laid the woman down on the sofa. He could feel as if he had done something like this before to this woman but shook it off since he'd never even seen her. He felt the same with her small daughter. He took out his wand and started to move it slowly over her to see if she had any broken bones or serious injuries.

He found that she had several broken ribs and a fractured wrist. Her hair was tangled and her face was bloody. She had a bruised eye, a broken nose, and a split lip that was still leaking blood. Her arms were scratched and she had another small gash on her cheek and forehead.

Her white t-shirt was soaked with her blood and some had run down onto her jeans. On further inspection he saw that she had been sliced on the side and figured that this was why her clothes were soaked with blood.

Remus started to yell again and just then he heard a set of footsteps rush into the room. Molly Weasley rushed in at that moment and gasped when she saw the woman. She turned to Remus and said "What on earth happened here?"

Remus didn't know how to explain so he just said, "All I know is that she was attacked by Greyback. At lease that's what her daughter said."

"Where is she at?" Molly asked with concern.

"She's right… where did she go?" When Remus reached down to his leg and felt that she wasn't there his heart started to pound and he panicked. "She was right here when I apparated in. I don't know where she could have gone. Oh god, I hope she didn't somehow get splinched…"

Bill walked in carrying the small girl. "Lose something?" he asked.

Remus didn't know why but when he saw him carrying her he felt a surge of anger rush through his chest and he felt Moony surface once again and he growled. Bill stopped in his tracks and looked at him puzzled. Molly who had started healing the woman paused in what she was doing and looked up.

Remus shook his head and said, "I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry." he then moved over to a chair near the couch and sat down and closed his eyes.

Bill moved the girl over to the love seat and her black dog followed behind him.

A few minutes later he heard Molly gasp and she said, "Oh my god! It's Hermione!"

Remus' head shot up and he was over by her side in an instant. Looking closer he saw that it was, in fact, an older Hermione. She was still roughed up a bit but Molly had healed most of her visible injuries.

A surge of longing so intense and sharp washed over him that he had to clamp down on his tongue and restrain himself to keep from launching himself at her. All he could manage to say was, "How? How is it her and I didn't notice?"

"Apparently, she had placed strong Glamour charms on herself and possibly her daughter. I found them when I was healing her face. It wasn't working properly so I ran some more spells and then the charm was removed and there she was."

Remus closed his eyes and replayed the conversation that he'd had with her daughter. _Her daughter. _Could it be possible that this was his daughter too? It had been five years and she looked to be about that age. She had the same glow in her eyes that all pups had before they turned a certain age too. It was possible after all since they were lovers.

He heard the girl stir on the couch. He looked over and saw her sit up and stretch slowly and then her eyes opened slightly and then shoot open as she woke fully and she shot off the couch. She moved into the corner and he knew she was scared. You couldn't see it on her face but her eyes told all.

Slowly Remus moved from Hermione's side and closer to the girl. She backed farther into the wall and then stopped as she went as far as she could go. Leaving a few feet in between them he said softly, "Hi there, sweetie. Can you tell me your name? Do you know where you are?"

"My name is Anna and I think I'm in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place." she said softly.

"You are correct. What's your full name?" Remus said, smiling gently.

"Anna Lovel Young."

"Hmmm… That's a very pretty name Anna. But Lovel is very unusual isn't it? Can you tell me what it means please?"

Anna looked around and when her eyes landed on her mum he saw that they filled with tears. She said, "My mum told me not to tell unless I knew if they were good and like me. Could I smell you?"

"Sure Anna. Come here. I won't hurt you." Remus said in a gentle tone so as not to scare her.

Slowly Anna came forward and when she reached him she said, "I need to see your neck."

Remus lifted his neck and turned it at an angle so she had access to his throat. The traditional wolf sign for submission. Even though he knew she was a pup it still felt wrong to give someone his neck like this. He saw as she neared him that her brown eyes had turned golden.

Anna reached out and with a surprisingly strong grip, held his head in place and lowered her head to his throat and then she started to sniff. Remus stayed absolutely still as she did this and while doing so he knew that he was right. This was his daughter.

After a few moments Anna moved away from him and nodded her head. That was the sign that he could stand. She looked over at Bill and Molly and said, "What about them? I need to do the same to them also."

Bill and Molly both nodded there heads and moved into the same position that Remus had just vacated and Anna moved over to them. She checked Bill first and when she could smell some wolf on him she let him go.

Moving on to Molly she gently took her head in her hands since she could tell she wasn't as strong as the males. She expected her to be afraid but she wasn't just openly curious. As she was sniffing her neck they heard the front door open and Arthur came strolling in the room.

He saw Molly on the floor like that and Anna over her he panicked and drew his wand. Just before he could say a spell he heard a small but menacing growl and a larger louder one. He looked and saw that the small black dog had moved in front of Anna and was showing her sharp teeth. Then he saw that Remus was looking at his with his eyes completely amber. There was no blue green mixed in them anymore.

Remus said, "Put the wand away Human. If you harm her you will die. She means no harm to your mate."

Arthur then knew that Remus was channeling his inner wolf and he quickly lowered his wand. He heard someone else move and saw Bill move over to him. He said, "She really does mean no harm. She's just checking all of us out to make sure she and her mother are safe here." Arthur nodded.

They all heard Anna speak then. She said softly, "You don't smell like a wolf but you do smell of many males. Are you being used here? Being hurt? I can smell two of them in this room."

The room was silent for a moment and then Molly reached up and slowly touched Anna's arm. She said, "No honey, I'm not being used or hurt. I smell of many men because I live with many of them. They are my children and my husband not to mention my friends."

Anna looked at Molly for another moment and then nodded before releasing her head. They both stood up and moved back towards the men. Molly reached out and took Anna's hand and she didn't pull away.

When they reached them Anna said, "My middle name, Lovel, as you were wondering means little wolf."

Just then they heard Hermione stir and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around and then said, "Anna, where are you, honey?"

Anna said, "I'm over here mummy."

They all saw Hermione sit up slowly and saw her grimace in pain. When she spotted Anna and saw that she wasn't alone, she quickly took in the people around her. When she saw Remus her eyes widened and her breath caught. She said softly, "Re- Remus?"

"It's me, Hermione. It's me."

_TBC……_


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Beta: hermione snape

* * *

_Chapter 8: For the first time_

Hermione sat and stared at him for a long tense moment, many different emotions playing across her face.

They all waited and watched for her to make the first move and when the silence was beginning to get awkward and even tenser and it seemed that Hermione was not going to say something, Anna spoke up. "Mummy? Are you okay? Did Greyback get you?"

Hearing her daughters small frightened voice seemed to bring Hermione out of her daze. She turned her chocolate colored eyes on Anna and smiled softly before saying, "Come here baby. Mummy's f-" but before she could finish her sentence Anna had practically flown across the room and landed in her lap. Which in turn caused Hermione and Anna to fall back on the sofa as Hermione winced and let out a puff of air.

She looked down at Anna who was clinging to her shirt, shaking, while she cried. Soon her tears turned to gut wrenching sobs that shook her small body. Hermione closed her eyes and laid her cheek down on Anna's soft hair before she started to murmur words of comfort to her.

Molly ushered Bill and Arthur out of the room and before she left turned to Remus and gave him a small reassuring smile before following her husband and son out of the room. Remus turned back to Hermione and Anna and slowly started to move over to them.

As he got closer he saw that Hermione was tensed and watching him with nervous eyes. He smiled softly at her and saw her body relax. When he finally reached them he slowly sat down on the couch and watched as Anna turned her tear streaked face to him. Not even realizing he was doing it, he reached out a hand and whipped away the remaining tears and smiled at her. She smiled a watery smile in return.

He then looked over at Hermione and saw that her eyes were filled with tears once more. He sent her a look that silently asked, _Can I?_ She seemed to know what he wanted and nodded her head.

He opened his arms and looked at Anna. She understood what he wanted and instantly made to move into his arms. Once there she curled into his chest and closed her eyes letting her exhausted body finally get some sleep.

Once she was asleep Remus looked back to Hermione since he'd been watching Anna. He slowly removed one of his arms from around Anna so as to not wake her and motioned to Hermione with his hand. He suddenly had the urge to hold his small little family close to him and never left them go. Hermione moved to curl into his side and rested her head on his shoulder her body going limp against him.

Remus smiled down at Anna once again and then at Hermione. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of his mate and his cub. His family, his heart, his very soul was home. He drifted off to sleep with a soft yet wolfish smile on his face feeling happy and content for the first time in five years.

_TBC……_


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Beta: hermione snape

* * *

_Chapter 9: Many children_

Remus and Hermione woke up sometime later when the door of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place burst open then closed with a loud bang. It sounded as if a stampede of people had just rushed into the hall. Remus effortlessly shifted a still sleeping Anna into Hermione's arms before he moved to place his body in front of them, blocking them from view.

He wasn't sure yet who had come in since the voices were blurred together as were the smells. But at the moment they could have been Merlin himself and he still would have been mad at them for waking his mate.

Just then the door to the room, which had been closed while they slept to give them privacy, burst open and _lots _of little red, brown, blonde and even strawberry blonde children scampered into the room, their ages varying. As they caught sight of Remus their faces upturned into beaming smiles and they each seemed to yell as one, "Uncle Remus! We're back!" then they all seemed to rush towards him and the couch like a small army on a sugar rush.

Anna, who had jumped after hearing all the noise, woke up fully and looked at the sea of children with wide eyes. She blinked at them from her spot behind Remus thinking to herself, _Am I still dreaming?_

She then saw all the children halt as one as their eyes landed on first, her mum and then herself. She blushed, lowering her eyes to the ground since she didn't really like being the center of attention. Before she had lowered her eyes fully though, she caught sight of a few of the kids and saw that they looked slightly familiar.

She sensed more than saw Remus tense again as the door opened slowly. She saw a woman step fully into the room who had blue eyes and blonde hair. As her eyes swept the room she seemed to not even notice Remus, Hermione, and Anna sitting on the couch, too busy looking for something or someone. Her eyes locked onto that of a little boy, who was staring at her innocently and appeared to be her son. She called out into the hall, "I found Louis and the others! They're in the lounge like always!"

When she didn't get an answer she yelled again. "Bill! Come on! We need to get these hoodlums changed before dinner!"

Anna could barely make out the faint sounds of some mumbled protests and could hear a towel slap skin as someone yell, 'Whipped!'

That yell was followed by a very loud noise, some shouting, choice words and then finally a BANG! The bang was followed by a loud high pitch, that still managed to sound _slightly _manly, squeal.

The woman who was still standing in the room looked at the boy, who was most likely named Louis, again as he continued to stare at her innocently. She gave him a look that clearly said, _If you so much as move from that spot while I'm gone, you __**WILL **__suffer the consequences. _And with that last look the woman swept dramatically out of the room and Anna could see her head off down the hall as the door swung shut.

After it shut, there was a odd silence before Louis sighed dramatically and looked over at two other boys that looked almost exactly like Fred and George. She knew this because she'd seen them in picture. They grinned at him along with a few of the other boys in the room. Then they all seemed to remember that their 'Uncle' Remus was in the room with another adult and a girl that looked a lot like them both.

At that moment a girl with long blonde hair, who was standing next to a boy with turquoise colored hair, stepped forward. They seemed to be older than the others by a few years. The girl spoke up and said, "Uncle Remus, who's that lady and her daughter? Why are they here?"

Remus, who had relaxed when he realized who it was in the house, said in a calm voice, "Victoire, this lady is Hermione Jane Granger. I'm sure you remember her name being mentioned before, correct?" He paused as he saw her and most of the others nod enthusiastically then continued, "Well, she's my friend and a friend of the family. And her daughter's name is Anna Lovel Granger."

"Oh. Okay. I was just curious since we don't get many guests here at Number Twelve."

Remus nodded his understanding. They didn't get many visitors of course, because all the neighbors were Muggles and didn't even know that the house was there. He looked at the children again getting ready to say something since they were all staring at Anna and he had a feeling that she didn't like it, when the door opened again.

Remus, or for better words Moony, didn't react rashly this time since he knew who was in the house. It was the Potter's and the Weasley's. They were home from their trip to the park.

Fleur and Bill Weasley walked into the room and the grin on Louis' face instantly melted away. Fleur marched over to him and grabbed him by the shirt collar before heading out of the room and up the stairs to the many floors above them. She didn't even notice Hermione and Anna on the couch, this time in plain sight. Louis could be heard protesting all the way up the stairs saying, "But mum that's not fair! I didn't hit her! It was the ball's fault! Ask Felix and Grayson! They'll back me up!"

Fleur's voice could be heard saying sarcastically, "Sure Louis, sure. "

After she had left, Bill looked around the room. He grinned at the kids remaining in the room and said, "Don't worry about Louis, he'll be fine. Fleur won't be too hard on him." His then turned to look at Remus, Hermione, and Anna. He moved so that he was sitting down in the armchair near the couch and said, "So Hermione, long time no see eh?"

Just then the door to the lounge opened and Harry walked in the room.

_TBC……_

**If any of you readers like Twilight I have a wonderful story suggestion. It's called **_**A World Without Sound **_**by **The Romanticidal Edwardian**. It's a brilliant story so go check it out! **


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Beta: hermione snape

* * *

_Chapter 10: Am I dreaming?_

Harry walked into the lounge, expecting to find his children and his nieces and nephews in the room along with Bill and Remus since he knew them to be in there. He needed to get the kids ready for dinner, as Fleur had so gladly pointed out to Bill earlier, and as it seemed no one else was going to he let the task fall onto him as he happened to enjoy it.

All the others thought him to be crazy and who knew maybe he was but he loved seeing what sort of outfit's the kids would pick out and then try to put on for themselves. It was all stressful, as was everything and anything they did around or with the kids since their was so many, but it was highly entertaining for him. And if they didn't get their butts into the kitchen before dinner, Molly would have their hides since she'd made 'The Annual Weasley Weekly Dinner' that now included the Potter's and the newest members of the family.

What Harry didn't expect to find when he entered the room was his best girlfriend that had been missing for about five years, sitting on the couch with a little girl on her lap. He especially did not expect to see Remus sitting with them both curled into his side with his arms around them in a protective, yet loving manor.

As he froze in the doorway, the swinging door swung shut and hit him in the bottom causing him to let out a yelp of surprise and shock. It also caused him to stumble slightly. The kids in the room laughed, along with the mysterious girl in his friends lap and Bill.

He stared at Hermione in shock and he noticed that she'd turned almost as white as a sheet when she'd seen him as if she was seeing a ghost. Ha! She was seeing a ghost? Please. _He _was the one seeing the ghost. As the laughter died down he noticed that she had regained some of her coloring yet still looked slightly ill. It was then that he noticed what she and the little girl were wearing.

Hermione had on a white shirt that was soaked with what looked to be blood and her jeans had some on them too, although it wasn't as bad. The girl had on a matching white shirt and jeans although hers were hardly damaged at all, except for a rip in the sleeve and what looked like the beginnings of one in the knees of the pants.

Harry sank down into another armchair that was in the room. Hermione gave him a small, tentative smile and he saw that her eyes were clouded slightly by grief and guilt. She said, in her voice she used when she was nervous but didn't want anyone to know, "Hello Harry."

Harry nodded his head at her and said in a slightly shaky voice, "Hello Hermione." all the while his green eyes had shifted and he was now looking directly at the girl. "Do you mind telling me who this is?"

"This Harry," Hermione began, "is my daughter, Anna Lovel Granger. She's five years old."

Hermione saw Harry's jaw drop slightly and then his eyes darted over to her left ring finger, obviously noticing that Anna had Hermione's maiden name instead of another. She saw his green eyes flash angrily. She knew that even after five years apart, Harry was quickly going into overprotective mode, and fast, ready to defend her and her honor and what ever else he could think of.

Harry opened his mouth and as he did so Hermione saw the children moving slowly out of the room, probably fearing getting yelled at as Harry's face turns an odd red color. He says, "Hermione, what the hell? What's going on? You're gone for five freakin' years and now you show up with a daughter and your not wearing a ring. And, to top it all off, you're covered in blood! I want some answers. Now."

Just then Charlie pokes his head in the room and says, "Harry, what's with all the yelling? Wha-" he broke off his sentence as he caught sight of Hermione and Anna sitting on the couch. He then opens his mouth and yells, "Mom, dad, guys get in here! Quickly! Hermione's back!" There is a quiet silence that sounds shocked and then there is crashing and running feet heard throughout the old house and lots of yelling could be heard.

Suddenly the door opens once again and in comes Ron, followed closely by Ginny, Tonks, Percy, Audrey, Fred, Katie, George, Angelina, and Lavender. Molly and Arthur come in behind them at a decent pace and a moment later Fleur walks in. Bill shoots her a look and she says, "He's in his room serving his punishment." Bill nods and Fleur comes over and sits on his lap. He places a kiss on her neck.

The others, besides Molly, Arthur and Bill, didn't know that Hermione was there and where now just staring at her in shocked silence. Then Ron spoke. "Hermione? Is that really you?"

Hermione nods her head and murmurs a small, "Yeah. It's me." Ron makes a move towards her but is stopped in his tracks when his sister shoots past him and into Hermione's lap.

Anna wasn't able to move out of the quick enough. She was now squished between her mom, dad, and this odd woman who she thought might be Ginny, her moms best girlfriend from school. She wiggled to try and get free from the embrace but found she was stuck. She sent Remus a 'Help me!' look. It failed because he just chuckled at her and reached up to brush some hair that had fallen into her face back behind her ear.

Ginny finally looked up from Hermione's shoulder where she had buried her face, and looked at her with tear filled eyes. She said, "I missed you so much 'Mione! Where have you been all these years? We thought you were dead."

Hermione knew that if she had been dead that Remus would have known and told the others. Since they were Mates he would have felt any and all pain that she had throughout the years. If she had died he would have probably died as well, since the pain would have been too much for him to bear.

Since everyone in the room was staring at her with open curiosity and a little hurt, except Anna who she just now noticed was crushed in-between Ginny, Remus, and herself, she thought she might as well tell them the truth. Or as much as she was comfortable with at the moment, since Remus needed to know most of it first.

Hermione nudged Ginny so that Anna could get herself free from the hug and Ginny gave them both a embarrassed grin. She then moved away from them and over to where Harry was sitting. He pulled her down onto his lap and gave her a small peck on the cheek. His anger appeared to have died down slightly but it was still there, brewing under the surface, just waiting to be unleashed upon them.

"Well," Hermione said, "since you all are wondering where I've been over the past five years, I guess I should tell you." After a small pause for courage and a deep breath she finished with, "First of all, for those of you who don't know, this is my daughter, Anna Lovel Granger. And, before you ask, I'm not married but Anna does know her father and he, now at least, knows he has a daughter. And Harry and Ron, I know what you're thinking and he didn't walk out on me. In fact, I left him. He didn't even know about Anna until, well, just recently. Although I'm sure, no I _know _that he loves her almost as much as I do."

Hermione paused a moment to let that sink in. Then she continued on with, "As for where I've been, well I got a job and bought a small, but average sized house somewhere very nice and secluded, away from everyone. It's a small cottage that is just perfect and I've worked very hard to keep it up and running since it was a mess when I bought it. Now it is absolutely lovely except every now and then the roof leaks in some spots when it rains but that is easily fixed. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have a talk with Remus."

And with that, Hermione, Anna, Remus, and Mischief were gone from the room with a small pop.

_TBC……_


	11. Chapter 10 pt 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Beta: hermione snape

**Warning: Mild lemon ahead. Angst filled scenes lie below along with tears.**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Truthful Memories pt. 1_

Hermione, Anna, Remus, and Mischief all appeared with a small pop onto a small side street that was secluded from prying eyes by a strategically placed wall and a street vendor.

They dusted themselves off and headed out onto the main street with Mischief in the lead, walking as if she knew exactly where she was going. Anna was following behind skipping slightly. Hermione and Remus were behind them, holding hands, watching the two and their surroundings subtly, yet closely. To any passersby they looked like the perfect happy family, which in time they would hopefully be.

They walked awhile longer, until they came up to a black Jeep Cherokee. The car was parked on the side of the road, windows tinted, and covered in a slight layer of dust.

Hermione took the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the car. Anna hopped in the back and scooted over to make room for Mischief, who jumped in after her. Hermione got in the drivers seat, shutting her door as Remus walked over to the passenger side and got in. After checking to make sure that everyone was seated and buckled in properly, she started the car and began the drive back to the house.

As Hermione drove, Remus looked out the window, taking in his surroundings. They drove by some subdivisions for about ten minutes before making a right turn and soon they were on a dirt road that seemed to stretch for miles and miles.

Eventually, after another ten minutes, they pulled up in front of a white house with green shutters. They pulled into the driveway and Hermione parked the Jeep in the garage. As everyone got out of the car, Remus turned to Hermione and asked, "Do you mind if I look around a bit on my own?"

Hermione shook her head with a small grin. "You always did like to explore and find things out on your own, didn't you Remus? But, yes, you can look around. I'm going to go in and start something for us to eat." She turned to face Anna. "Come on Anna, bring Mischief in too. I need you to bring your clothes down to the basement and feed the pets their dinner while I start on all that. Then…" Her words trailed off as Remus headed out of the garage and onto the driveway.

Remus started walking, taking in everything. He was glad that Hermione let him do this on his own, since he needed time to think about everything that had happened recently.

He thought over everything as he took in the white picket fence that surrounded the front yard, the little white door at the front of the yard that let you in from the road, the flower garden that was planted along the front of the house and surrounded the lamp post that was in the middle of the yard on the left side. He took in the cobblestone path that led from the edge of the road and the way it twisted slightly like a snake up to the cherry front door that had a glass window at the top.

He saw that the house was very simple yet beautiful at the same time just like his Hermione. _It seems like the perfect house for her and even me_, he thought as he walked along the outside of the fence to the backyard.

The backyard was fairly large, and seemed big enough that it could hold a party in the summer for Anna and her friends, plus the entertainment, food, and the adults.

_But in reality, _Remus's mind added_, if she's anything like her parents, she might not have many friends her own age just yet. _

There were some lawn chairs scattered about, along with a small table sitting near them. He looked at the house from this angle and saw that there was a set of cherry French glass doors that would open out onto a average sized brick patio. Off to the left of the doors was a grilling area and a fire pit. To the right of the doors was a swing set, a sand box and small pool. The woods that surrounded the area where just off the perimeter of the house.

Deciding that he had seen all there was to see, Remus started to head back to the front of the house. Once he got there he walked over to door that led in to the front yard and was going for the latch when he saw the plaque on it. It read in fancy script, _The Wolcott's Cottage_. He gave a small chuckle as he went through it, remembering the meaning of the words. She was basically telling everyone that a bunch of wolves lived there.

He walked up the path to the front door and knocked on the door three times before ringing the door bell. He heard excited barking from behind the door and then Hermione's voice saying, "Hush Mischief!" Then the door opened.

Hermione stared at him a moment, as if she had forgotten he was even at the house, then her lips twitched up in a small smile as she said in a soft voice, "Hello, Remus. Please come in."

Remus did as she asked muttering a small thank you. He took off his jacket, hanging it up on the coat rack by the door and after taking his shoes off, put them on the shoe rack.

He looked up to find Hermione staring at him. She blushed when she saw he had caught her staring and turned and started down the entryway. Remus followed at a slow pace taking in the interior of the house.

He followed Hermione to the kitchen and looked around. It was done in wood and there was an island in the middle. The countertops were black granite and the appliances were stainless steal. There was also a small window above the sink that looked out over the front yard.

He glanced around, looking for Hermione or Anna, and saw Hermione's head pop up from behind the island a moment later. Her hair was frizzed slightly, since she'd just had her head stuck in the oven. She gave him another small smile before she turned to the stove top and began to stir something that was bubbling, then added some seasoning to it.

After she was satisfied that everything was set for the moment, she turned back to Remus. "So. What do you think?"

After a moment of Remus seeming to choose his words, he said, "I think it's perfect. Just like you are to me and Anna is already, just by being your daughter."

Hermione blushed at his words, looking down for a moment at her feet before she brought her head up again. "Remus, you are-"

"Dashing, handsome, cunning, brilliant?" He asked, a small hint of amusement in his voice, along with a raised eyebrow.

"No, well, yes, you are those things too, but I was going to say you are full of it."

"Really now?"

"Yes."

There was a moment of silence that was soon broken as they both started to laugh. They were interrupted a few heartbeats later by the sound of small giggles coming from the direction of the doorway. Still laughing slightly, Hermione and Remus turned towards the noise. They saw Anna standing there, her little hands covering her mouth to try and stifle the noise. Her eyes were glowing happily as she watched them and soon her laughter died down as well.

"What are you laughing at munchkin muffin?" Hermione asked.

Anna's face instantly sobered, her nose scrunching at her mum in distaste. Her voice took on a bossy and exasperated tone as she said, "Mum, don't call me that! I'm not a munchkin or a muffin so you're lying! And liars are bad. They don't get any dessert. " Her little arms crossed as she finished, eyes flashing indignantly as she stomped her foot slightly to emphasize her point.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her daughter as her eyes flicked over to Remus, who was trying to stifle a laugh by biting his lip. She smiled slightly at his actions, since they reminded her of times before, when things were simpler between them.

Remus used to make the same face when he'd find something funny at inapposite times. For instance, when Molly and Arthur were celebrating their wedding anniversary by renewing their vows, Remus had suddenly started laughing. Hermione had later learned that the twins were nearby and had let off a stink bomb in their row and the people around them were trying to hold their breath and fan away the horrendous smell without disrupting the service.

Hermione focused back on Anna, who still hadn't moved from her position. She really wished that she had a camera right now, since the pose she was in was adorable if not somewhat snooty.

"I'm sorry, _Anna_. I didn't mean to offend you or to lie. Is there a name that you'd like to be called?"

Anna's features relaxed as she took on a thoughtful look. Finally, she said, "Yes. Call me Anna. It _is _my name."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Remus chuckled off to the side.

Suddenly, Anna turned from her mum to face Remus. She grinned and started to bounce on her heels lightly, excitedly, as she said, "Remus, can I show you my room? It's awesome looking! Come on, let's go see!" and with that Anna bounced over to Remus, grabbed his larger hand in her smaller one, and started towards the stairs.

Remus glanced over his shoulder at Hermione to see if it was okay, and she nodded her head, smiling.

As he and Anna came closer to the stairs, she said, "I'll show you the rest of the house later. Okay?" At his nod, they continued on their way, until they reached the top of the staircase and continued down the hallway, stopping a door.

The door was white and had _Anna_ written on a plaque in fancy script hanging from a nail in the center of it. When she opened the door and they both walked in, it was as if they'd passed through a canopy of trees into some magical clearing in the woods. It even felt as if tree limbs and vines had brushed against his skin and the temperature had dropped slightly.

Once they were in the room, Anna shut the door. Remus turned to look at it and saw that it looked like the canopy of trees it had seemed like. He turned back around to the room and Anna, who said, "You can look around if you want." With a nod, he started to explore.

His feet took him to the bed first. It was a queen-sized, four-poster made of cherry wood. It had a purple sheer canopy above it and dark purple and gold sheets, blankets, and pillows. Some of the pillows were red, white, and even silver.

Scattered about was some more furniture, a dresser, closet, vanity, bookshelves and even a toy box at the foot of the bed. They too, were made of cherry.

The walls were spelled to look like the inside of a forest and even had little animals running around in it. Some fairies floated about through the trees and some even appeared to be in the room with them.

On the ceiling there are stars that shine at night but disappear during the day to be replaced by clouds and the sun. A moon was painted there too, and changed with the real one.

Remus felt his skin tingle slightly, feeling Moony shift in eagerness when he saw that there was only a few more days left before the next full moon.

And, like the ceiling in the great hall of Hogwarts, the sky changed in accordance to the weather.

All in all, the room was very magical and he could understand why Anna thought so, since he felt the same way.

Anna interrupted his musings for her position on the bed by saying, "Do you and Moony like it here? Amber and I think it's peaceful."

Remus turned to face her again and walked forwards stopping at the edge of the bed. "Do you mind?" he said, gesturing to the open space beside her. She shook her head and scooted over and up higher on the bed so she could lean against the headboard. He made to sit down at the foot of the bed but, as he was doing so, Anna's small hand caught hold of his wrist and pulled slightly, urging him to the open space next to her.

Remus felt slightly giddy with happiness at her actions, but sat down in the offered space with a smile. Once he was settled, Anna scooted over to him, snuggling into his side for the second time that day.

He began to run his fingers through her long sandy brown locks. He said, "Moony and I do like it here, Anna. We feel very much at home, something that we haven't felt since Coco, your mum, left us five years ago. It's strange to feel this way after so long but I'm glad to feel it again. Does that make any sense?"

Anna was quiet for a moment then said softly, "Yes, I think so. Are you saying that you've not been happy and have been lonely since mum and I left?"

"Yes. That's it exactly, although I didn't know that you existed when your mum left. I just found out about you today, actually."

"Really?"

"Yes."

There was some more silence before Remus spoke again. "Anna, you mentioned that you and Amber like it here. Who's that? Your friend?"

"Amber is like another part of me. She's my Moony. My wolf."

"Oh. I wasn't sure if you….were like me in that aspect of nature. I'd wondered but wasn't sure. I'm sorry that you have to go through that because of me. My lycanthropy was and is the reason that I never considered having kids; I didn't want them to suffer through what I had, like I have. I truly am sorry, Anna. You must hate me, think me a monster, for damning you to this life as an outcast."

Suddenly Anna's small body was on his, her hands on his face turning it towards her. She said in a small voice, "Remus? Daddy?"

His eyes met hers and she felt her heart lurch as she saw that his were filled with tears. "Daddy, please don't cry. I'm not mad at you. I don't think you're a monster and you didn't curse me with this life. I told mom before and I'm going to tell you.

I don't think being a wolf is a curse, I think of it as a blessing.

On the nights of the full moon I'd always feel slightly better knowing that you, my dad, were going through the same things I was. It made me feel less alone while shifting.

The only thing I hated was that you had to go through them alone and didn't have anyone to play with. It's why I thought yours hurt more, since you didn't have anything to look forward to after you'd shifted and because Moony was upset.

And I'm not an outcast, dad. I have a best friend. His name is Scorpius."

As she finished, Remus's tears finally spilled over, running down his face like a waterfall of hot, salty anguish, leaving tracks in their wake, wetting his shirt.

He lifted his arms from their spot on the bed, letting them come up to wrap around Anna's warm back. As he did so, he whispered, "You truly are wise beyond your years, Anna. I'm sorry that you had to grow up so fast."

She burrowed closer to him, nuzzling her nose into his neck, and as his fingers carded through her hair, she let her own tears fall.

Though each of their tears were different and for different reasons, they each had at least one thing in common. They were out of love, the kind of love that can only be felt by a father and a daughter. Even if they only just met, the bond is still there.

Anna cried for the loss of not knowing her father for the first five years of her life, the pain her mum and dad had suffered by not being together, the guilt of making her dad cry, and the loss of so much time just being a happy normal family with a mum and a dad.

Remus cried for all the pain he'd suffered in his life, whether it be emotional or physical. For losing out on five years with his friend, confident, girlfriend, lover, and his and his wolves mate. For losing out on the first five years with his daughter. And for the pain, torture, and guilt of knowing that, because of him, his child, who he was supposed to protect and keep from harm, would now suffer from one of the most painful things. Something that would possibly restrict her from living her life to the fullest of it's extent.

After awhile, their tears stopped, and they sat up, rubbing at their red puffy eyes. Anna sniffed and Remus looked at her for a moment as she wiped at her runny nose, before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and his wand. He handed the cloth to her and she took it with a small "Thank you."

Once she had finished with it, she handed it back and Remus performed a quick Scurgify. Then, he asked her, "Anna, do you want me to help make your eyes look normal? It will only take a sec." She nodded, and he lifted his wand and muttered the spell on her then repeated it on himself.

When they looked presentable again, Remus said quietly, "You know, you don't have to call me dad yet, Anna. You don't ever have to if it makes you uncomfortable in any way. Remus is just fine."

Taking his hand again, Anna said, "Remus, I want to call you dad and daddy. That's something in my life that I haven't had, something that I've wanted for as long as I can remember. I honestly do think of you as my daddy even if I only just met you today. From all the stories and pictures that mum has shared with me since I was born, I've _known _you. All I had left was to _meet_ you and I've done that now. Now all that's left is for us to be together, as a family." She squeezed his hand tightly in her smaller one and Remus felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from him.

"We should probably go and see your mum now before she sends out the cavalry to find us."

"Yeah. We should. Lets go get us some food!"

Remus laughed heartily, saying, "Yes. Lets."

***

After dinner- which was lasagna, salad, green beans, and bread- it was getting late and Hermione, Anna, and Remus gathered in the living room.

It was done in warm colors, the walls a deep red. The couch and arm chairs are made of soft leather the color of butterscotch. There was a coffee table in the middle of the room and a flat-screen T.V. mounted on the wall, above the fireplace. On the wall to the left of the T.V., there is a bay window that you can curl up in. On the wall opposite the bay window, are the cherry French glass doors that Remus saw from the back yard. They open up onto the backyard. There are pictures scattered about the entire room.

Once everyone was settled and Hermione was sure that everyone full, Anna suggested that they watch a movie. Remus and Hermione agreed, curling up on the couch under a blanket, as Anna picked out a movie.

When she had picked it out and placed it in the proper player, she and Mischief hopped up into the big armchair and curled under a blanket. Hope jumped up onto the back of the chair, purring happily.

Before the movie, Balto, one of Anna's favorites, was even half-way over, Anna had fallen asleep, snoring lightly. Hermione and Remus untangled themselves from the blanket, before getting up.

Hermione turned off the movie then turned around to pick up Anna to take her to bed. She stopped momentarily when she saw that Remus was holding her in his strong arms, staring down at her with a look that clearly said love. Smiling and coming out of her momentary daze, Hermione moved towards them. Motioning for Remus to follow her, she started up the stairs to Anna's room, opening the door for Remus as she walked in.

She made her way over to Anna's dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas with little Quidditch players on them. Remus had come into the room as she picked them out and was sitting on the bed with Anna still in his arms. Hermione approached them quietly and was going to ask Remus to put her down so she could change her for bed when he said, "Can I do that?"

When Hermione nodded, Remus took the pajamas from her and started the process of undressing Anna. He took his time, not seeming to be in any hurry as he worked. Finally, he had her down to her underwear and he shot a questioning look at Hermione.

She said, "Normally Anna wears them to bed."

Nodding in understanding, Remus put the pajamas on her just as slowly and as carefully as he'd taken her clothes off. When he finished, Remus picked her back up and Hermione moved the pillows out of the way, while pulling down the covers. Remus placed her on the bed and Hermione tucked her in with her little stuffed owl.

As they made to leave the room, they each gave her a kiss and brushed her hair back from her face.

Mischief and Hope padded quietly into the room and jumped up on the bed, curling around Anna's small form, after they'd twined themselves around Hermione and Remus's ankles first.

The duo backed slowly out of the room, shutting the door until it was almost closed, only leaving a crevice of light shinning through.

They made their way further down the hall, stopping at another door titled _The Study _on a plaque like the one on Anna's room. They walked through and Hermione said, "Can you excuse me for a moment? I forgot to go and get the laundry earlier and I only now remembered about it. I'll be right back, but feel free to look around and do as you please."

"Okay. That's no problem. I think I might like to check out your library over there anyway."

Hermione left the room and headed down the stairs to the first floor before she headed towards the kitchen. Noticing the small pile of dishes in the sink, she flicked her wand at them and they started to wash themselves. Heading over to the corner and to the door there, she opened it and started down the stairs to the basement.

After locating the basket of clean clothes, she flicked her wand at them and they started to fold neatly or hang themselves on hangers. When those were done and ready, she sent them up the stairs and to their respected places.

Once she'd come up from the basement and had made sure that the doors and windows were locked and the wards up, she started back to the stairs. Passing by the living room, she folded the blankets up and placed them in their places on the backs of their chairs.

Once she'd got back to the study, she saw that Remus was sitting in a chair near the fireplace, looking through a book. She walked over to him and he looked up as she approached. He placed the book down as she sat across from him and they looked at each other for a moment.

Finally Hermione said with a sigh, "Remus, there is so much that I need to tell you and I'm sure that you have question's of your own, as well. But I think this will be easier for us both if I just show you my reasons and what not through my Pensive. Is that okay?"

"It's fine, Coco. I don't care how you let me know but I have to know soon or I might just crack."

"Well then. Lets get started."

They both got up and walked over to her desk and she pulled out the Pensive and placed it on the desk. She said, "You may not like everything you see but please just watch everything through to the end. Oh, and a word of advice, you'll be able to hear my thoughts and feel my feelings. It's just a warning to be prepared. I think it would be easier if we started at the beginning." and with that Hermione took his hand and pulled him with her towards the Pensive.

"On three. One, two, three." Their faces broke through the cool surface of the memories as they were thrust into the first one.

***

_**Anna's Conception**_

_**January 23, 1999**_

As they landed in a dark hot room, they were instantly assaulted with the smell of sex.

_On the bed in the middle of the room Hermione lay, spread eagle and open, panting as Remus's tongue lapped at her slit, then switched to nibbling on her clit as one hand twisted and pinched her breast and the other teased her opening. _

_Hermione was flushed with arousal and thrashing her head, moaning loudly as the pleasure she was feeling from Remus grew and grew and grew…_

"_Remus," she gasped throatily, "Remus, please. I need you in me. Now. Take me!" _

_Hearing her pleases, Remus lifted his head from it's task and crawled up her body until he was staring into her lust glazed eyes, his swollen and leaking cock head just mere inches from her hot wet heat. He crashed his lips to hers as he thrust into her, drowning her scream of pleasure at being filled so completely. _

_Their bodies began to move in the dance as old as time. Remus moved his mouth from hers, trailing his lips across her jaw line, brushing her ear and lightly biting the lobe, before trailing down to her neck. His lips stopped at her pulse point and he sucked hard on it before he bit it too. _

_Hermione's cries and moans grew louder and as Remus hit her G-spot and pinched her clit, his hips increased their speed and force and Hermione was helpless to do anything but try and keep up. Not a second later did she come with a loud wanton cry. _

_Her spasms, convulsions, and fluttering walls finally pulled Remus off the edge and as she milked him drop for drop, he marked her shoulder with yet another bite. He collapsed on top of her, crushing her with his full weight. She gave a muffled complaint and he quickly rolled off her and onto the bed with a small sorry. _

_They lay side by side panting, trying to regain their breath as the last of the spasms and shudders rocked through their exhausted bodies. _

_When those stopped, Remus and Hermione moved into the spooning position, legs twinning together as he brought his hand to rest on her stomach, his other tangled in her dark curly locks. Her hands rested on top of the one on her stomach. _

_Remus leaned closer and whispered, "I love you, Hermione. Always know that, love."_

"_I love you too, Remus. Remember that." _

_Hermione yawned sleepily and Remus began to rub soothing circles on her stomach with his thumb as his fingers carded through her hair. _

_Soon, the two lovers were sound asleep, each dreaming peaceful dreams._

_***_

_**Finding Out **_

_**A Few Weeks Later**_

_**February 6, 1999**_

_Hermione sat in the bathroom at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, staring at the test that sat on the counter. The test that may or may not change her and Remus's life forever. _

_A Muggle pregnancy test. _

_She'd been late for her period, her breasts had been sore and swollen, and she felt like she had to pee a lot more than normal. Her sense of smell had increased to where everything made her nauseous, and she'd felt sluggish and lightheaded for about a week now. So she'd went and gotten a test to confirm her suspicions. _

_It had been ready for almost five minutes now, and Hermione still hadn't gotten the nerve to look at it yet. _

_She was terrified of what she would find out._

_She'd already used the pregnancy spell that would tell you if you were pregnant or not. It had said yes but she'd wanted another opinion. _

_One that meant not going to the doctor or Healer. _

_Most doctors and Healer's didn't take well to werewolves and that transferred over to their mates as well. _

_So this is what she'd come up with. Pee on a stick then wait and then BAM! It would be final. _

_It wasn't that she wasn't excited about the prospect; she was thrilled actually. She'd always wanted to be a mother, ever since she was a little girl playing with her dolls. _

_She knew that Remus wanted kids but was terrified that they'd inherit his lycanthropy. He also never thought he'd find the right person, someone who'd accept him for himself along with his wolf side. He'd resigned himself to being childless and alone for his whole life along time ago._

_After a few more minutes of just staring at the test, she sucked in a breath and got up. Walking over until she was in front of it, she picked it up with a shaking hand and looked. _

_A plus sign. _

_That meant…_

_She was pregnant. _

_With Remus's baby._

_She sunk to the ground slowly, arms around her middle and cried. The tears were of joy but also fear. _

_What if the baby was born with lycanthropy? Hermione knew the answer to this question at least. She'd still love the child, no matter what it was or wasn't. _

_But what if something happened to the baby?_

_What if she miscarried? _

_Or, for some reason, Remus didn't want the baby and left? _

_No one knew about them, not even Harry, Ron or Ginny. There were many reasons for them to keep it a secret, so they did. _

_As her tears dried, she closed her eyes with a sigh. A small part of her mind was hoping that she'd been misreading the signs and that it was something else. But that was not to be._

_What was she going to do now?_

_What was she going to tell everyone?_

_And, most importantly, how would she tell Remus?_

_***_

_**The Reason For Leaving**_

_**A Few Days After Confirming The Pregnancy Test Results**_

_**February 10, 1999**_

_It had been exactly five days since Hermione had confirmed her suspicion that she was pregnant. Since then, she'd come to terms with it and was now excited to be an expecting mother to be. _

_She'd been planning to go to Diagon Alley for a few weeks now, and decided that today would be a good day, since it was strangely clear and warm for February. Everyone had gone off to work as well, leaving her alone and bored. _

_She needed to purchase some ingredients for Remus's Wolfsbane Potion along with other ingredients they may need. She'd have to start brewing it soon if it was to be ready by the next full moon in a couple of weeks. Hermione also wanted to go and buy some books on pregnancy and what to expect when expecting._

_After she'd gotten ready and made her list, she'd left the house for Diagon Alley. She'd chosen to wear a brown scoop neck sweater with a black pea coat jacket over it. She' d paired it with dark wash jeans and black ballet flats that had a cushioning charm on them, since her feet had been hurting lately. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, leaving a few stray curls to fall around her face. _

_Once she reached Diagon Alley, she headed over to the Apothery to get the potions ingredients first. She went inside and started to browse through the shelves, looking for what she needed. When she'd finished her shopping there, she headed in the direction of Flourish & Blotts._

_While she walked, she looked around, taking in her surroundings. Most of the shops that had closed during the time of Voldemort's reign were opened once again, including Ollivander's. There were lone witches and wizards, witches with children, and some were standing around talking to old friends. Most seemed happy and carefree, although some looked tired and worn down by life and more than a decade of war. It was a nice change after so long of being afraid. _

_She was just one shop away from her destination, crossing in front of a narrow alley, when a thick hairy arm flew out of the shadows. In a flash it was around her wrist, pulling her close and into the shadows. Hermione froze for a moment in shock, then started to struggle. She opened her mouth to scream but a hand covered her mouth so it came out muffled. _

_As she was pulled farther into the alley, she bit down on her captures hand and he let out a muffled curse. Suddenly she felt a wand being pressed against her stomach, right were she knew her baby to be. The fight instantly left her body and she went limp. _

_Whatever happened to her, whatever this person wanted, she would do it as long as they didn't harm her baby. No matter what it was, she knew she'd do it without question. Her baby was counting on her to get them out of this and she wasn't going to let it down. _

_Finally, they stopped moving. Her captor pushed her roughly against the wall and immobilized her, but she could still speak and move her eyes. He lit his wand then and she could see his face. Amber eyes that were almost completely obscured by black dilated pupils stared back at her. _

_It was Fenrir Greyback. _

_Her eyes slowly left his and trailed down his body, taking in his broad chest and shoulders, and thick, muscular arms and legs. His hair was dark and thick, cut short. He wore dark clothing consisting of dark jeans, a black t-shirt that stretched across his broad chest and shoulders, and black trainers. _

_Once she'd taken him in, Hermione looked back up to him and saw that he was smirking._

"_What do you want? What are you going to do to me?" she asked. _

"_First, I take it you know who I am?" at her nod he continued, "Well then, what I want is fairly simple and I'm not going to do anything to you, as long as you do as I say. And don't worry, I'm not going to hurt your baby."_

"_How do you know about the baby? Nobody knows yet, not even Remus." _

_Fenrir shook his head and laughed. "You stupid girl. Remus knows about the baby, he just doesn't seem to recognize what it is yet. Your scent has changed slightly, making you smell like a mix of the two of you, since it's your baby. Even I can tell that and I've only been around you a handful of times. He should figure it out soon enough."_

"_What does any of this have to do with you? Why do you care?"_

"_I care because that baby is mine. I turned Remus when he was a child, making him a part of my pack. I could sense that he was smart and possessed an inner strength that he didn't know about. I knew he'd be a great asset to us as a whole. _

_I came for him on his first transformation, wanting to take him and mould him into my heir. I had and still don't have any pups of my own and I knew that if something were to happen, I'd need someone to take my place and lead my pack. _

_When I arrived at his home, I knew that something wasn't right. I couldn't hear him running through the surrounding woods and I could feel strong wards around a shed in the backyard. Apparently his parents had locked him in there for the night, then left him alone after not being able to bear witness to the transformation or hear his pain. _

_Besides my going there for my own reasons, I went for his wellbeing. It's easier for the first transformation if there is an adult wolf there to help someone get through it. I'd gone to oversee his first, to make it somewhat easier on him. _

_After I'd found out that I couldn't help, I'd become angry at his parents. They were trying to ensure Remus from harming himself and others, but all they'd managed to do was make the transformation worse on him._

_I was going to just leave and go back to my hunting, but the longer I stayed and listened to Remus, the angrier I got. I wanted to make his parents suffer for Remus and for ruining my plans, so I knew I'd have to take away something of importance in his later years. After all, a parents happiness is mostly tied to their children's and if the child isn't happy then the parent can't be happy. _

_His parents had stole my pup, my heir, so I was going to steal away Remus's, if and when he got one. _

_That's where you and your baby come into my plan. You are carrying his pup and heir and I'm going to take you away from him. Or better yet, have you leave on your own."_

Abruptly, the scene changed, leaving Remus's head spinning. He kept thinking, _Why'd it end there?_

Then he heard the crying and screaming, and he couldn't figure out where it was coming from until the scene before his eyes become clear.

_TBC……_


	12. Chapter 10 pt 2

Story BETA by hermione snape

_**Chapter 12: Truthful memories pt. 2**_

_**Previously on Never Too Late**_

_Abruptly, the scene changed, leaving Remus's head spinning. He kept thinking, Why'd it end there?_

_Then he heard the crying and screaming, and he couldn't figure out where it was coming from until the scene before his eyes become clear._

…_**..To be continued……**_

~*~

_**Anna's birth**_

_**October 18, 1999**_

When the scene before him came into complete focus, Remus felt his heart stutter and clench tightly. _Oh God_, he thought, _I don't want to see her go through this alone._

_Hermione stood hunched over the stove in her kitchen, one hand clutching at her prominent stomach, the other holding on to the stove door. Her face was pale and pinched with pain as she let out small screams of pain as tears coursed down her face. _

_When it had passed, she slowly stood up straight and started to walk towards the living room and the fireplace. She had to stop several times, gripping the wall or other random object as the contractions hit her. _

_Finally, she made it to the living room and to the fireplace. She reached it, easing herself down to the floor and onto the rug. She scooped up some floo powder from the little dish that sat on the hearth and threw it in, calling out, "Malfoy Cottage." _

_As the flames turned green, the head of a woman appeared and cries and wails could be heard from the background. "Kristen? Are Draco and Severus there?" _

"_No, they're at the office. What's wrong?" _

"_I think it's time. Tell one of them to get here; I don't know how long this baby will wait."_

_At her words, Kristen started nodding and said, "I'll get them, don't worry. Just stay calm and don't move." _

_All Hermione could do was nod. _

_As Kristen's head disappeared from Hermione's view, she lay down on the rug as another contraction hit her. About ten minutes later, the flames roared to life and out stepped Severus. _

_He bent down to pick her up off the rug and promptly carried her up the stairs and to her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed before he began to rush around getting all of the things they would need for this birth to be successful. _

_As he was getting the things, he heard the sound of the fire roaring to life and feet rushing up the stairs, as Hermione worked through another contraction. The footsteps grew closer to the door and then Draco was running through the doorway, panting slightly. He looked for Severus and saw him near the table that held all of the needed supplies. _

_Draco then walked quickly to Hermione, taking her small hand in his larger one. She squeezed it tightly while another contraction crashed over her. He brushed her sweaty hair back from her face while he looked for something to tie it back with. _

_Severus came hurrying back to them, arms filled with supplies and potions. He handed one to Draco, saying it was a pain potion for Hermione. Draco gave it to her and she drank it down gladly, once she had caught her breath. Severus then handed him a hair tie and instructed him to sit behind her, supporting her back. After Draco had done that, he used the tie to pull her back and out of the way. Then they placed a sheet over her bent legs and vanished away her clothing before they put her in a gown._

_Once everything was laid out and ready, Severus looked up at Draco and Hermione and said, "Hermione I'm going to check to see how far along you are. Alright?" After she nodded her head, he bent his head to peer under the sheet that covered her. He saw that she was fully dilated and that shocked him some, since it normally wasn't that quick._

_He looked up to see Draco watching him and that Hermione had her eyes closed, resting while she could. He nodded to Draco and said, "Hermione you're fully dilated and it's time to push."_

_She opened her eyes and looked down at him and he saw only determination in them, no fear. He felt a small smile form on his face at that look, something he was sure Lupin, Potter, and Weasley would be proud of. She said, "Okay, I'm ready. Tell me when. And Draco, I'm sorry if I hurt your hand in the process of this."_

"_It's okay, Hermione. I understand completely after seeing Kristen go through this earlier this week. No hard feelings." he gave her hand a gently squeeze and she returned the favor._

"_Hermione, I want you to push on three. Alright?" when she nodded, he said, "One…two…three. Push."_

_And Hermione did. She sucked in a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could, until Severus told her to stop and rest for a moment. _

_God, Kristen wasn't lying when she said this hurt like hell! Hermione thought after a few more pushes. _

_She continued pushing for awhile, until she felt an intense pressure and burning and she thought maybe the baby was crowning. _

_Severus' next words confirmed her suspicions. "The baby's head is crowning. Now I know it's hard, but don't push now Hermione, the baby's head needs to stretch the tissue gradually so as to lessen the risk of tearing. Try to pant through it."_

_Hermione did as she was told, squeezing Draco's hand all the while. After awhile, Severus told her that the head was fully through and that now a shoulder was next and when it was out the baby was already half-way out. Then she felt the oddest yet most amazing sensation as the baby was finally born. _

_As soon as it was out, Severus wrapped it in a blanket. He stood and walked to where the birthing supplies were and began to clean the baby and clear her airways. When she was ready, he brought her back and said, "It's a girl!" with a big smile on his face. _

_He handed her to Hermione, then handed Draco a steaming beaker-full of Skele-Gro, since some of his fingers had gotten broken while Hermione squeezed his hand. _

_Severus asked, "What do you want to call her Hermione? I need to put it down on the birth-certificate." _

_Hermione thought for a moment over the name she had chosen, trying to decide if it fit this new little baby girl she held in her arms and if Remus would approve of it. He should have a choice in the name but, due to the circumstances, he wouldn't get that chance. _

_Small tears formed in her eyes and as she thought this over she closed them as a wave of pain and longing washed over her. She hated that he wasn't here or even Harry or Ron. But she had Severus and Draco and Kristen, even though she wasn't there, and they would have to do since they were like her new surrogate family. _

_When her eyes opened, she looked down at her baby girl. To her shock she saw that her eyes were open and that the irises were a brown color and that they held small traces of amber like Remus' did. She had a small sleepy smile on her face and her eyes looked tired too, and before she could look longer, she had drifted off to sleep._

_Hermione chocked out something between a sob and laugh, and as Draco hugged her from behind and Severus squeezed her leg comfortingly, she knew that the name fit her daughter. _

_Hermione looked up at Severus and said, "I want my daughters name to be Anna Lovel Granger-Lupin._

_Anna meaning grace and charm. Also from the novel, __**Anna Karenina**_ _by the Russian writer Leo Tolstoy. The book opens with one of my favorite quotes, _"_All happy families are alike; every unhappy family is unhappy in its own way._"_And it's also after the woman in the bible who was one of the handfuls of people to see Jesus when He was born._

_Lovel is a variant of Lowell and means young wolf. I found it fitting what with her being Remus's daughter and all." _

_As she finished, she looked back down to Anna and noticed that she had a small dusting of freckles on her face and the small amount of hair she had was light brown in color and seemed to be curly. _

"_She's perfect Hermione. Her name is beautiful as well, and I have a feeling it will fit her perfectly." Severus said, while Draco nodded behind Hermione in agreement to his words. _

"_Remus would be proud of you Mione." Draco whispered quietly while he gave her a tight squeeze around the middle. In answer to his words, Hermione began to cry softly and brought Anna up to her chest to hold and hug her lovingly. _

_***_

_**Anna's First-**_

_**Transformation**_

_**One month old**_

_Anna's first transformation after she was born was hard on her little body, and was even harder for Hermione. _

_She was forced to sit and hold her baby girl as she cried as her small bones were forced to break and shift, changing shape into that of a small cub. Listen to her screams and wails of pain as her muscles ripped apart and as claws appeared out of her nails, a tail was formed, and her face elongated into a snout. It was hell on earth for Hermione and she hated every moment, minute, and second of the transformation. _

_It was worse though, when she was small since she couldn't take the Wolfsbane potion to at least keep her in the right mind. And since Hermione couldn't even touch her for almost and hour after the transformation, since Anna's skin was raw and sensitive and even the smallest of motherly, comforting touches causes unbearable pain. That at least got slightly better as she got older, but it was still slightly irritating to her. _

_**Bath In Big Tub**_

_**Seven months old**_

_Her first bath in the actual tub was eventful, to put it mildly. Severus, Draco, and Kristen were all gathered in the Malfoy's spacious bathroom, gathered around the large tub. It was filled with bubbles and warm, scented waters. The adults were going to try and wash Scorpius and Anna at the same time to try and save time. That was the plan anyway; it didn't go that way, not at all. _

_The kids had both been playing in the water and with the bubbles for some time, while the adults tried to hold them still so the rest could get them clean. Severus had just put some shampoo on Anna's thick curly hair, when some ran down into her eye. She began to cry loudly, face turning red quickly, as she rubbed at the eye. Scorpius, seeing and hearing that his friend was in distress, began to cry too. _

_Severus blanched, eyes widening slightly as he stared at the mess he had caused. The other adults stopped their motions, each looking at the small children with looks of horror on their faces. Anna and Scorp had been good all day so far, unlike yesterday when they wouldn't stop crying. _

_Hermione turned one of her death glares on Sev and he visibly flinched away from the angry mother. She was showing some of her Gryffindor like protective motherness she exhibited when someone upset Anna. She also very much resembled the lioness that represented her old school house. _

_Just as she opened her mouth to start in on him, the door to the bathroom opened and in walked Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, the latter limping slightly from an old war wound. _

"_What is going on in here?" Lucius questioned, as Narcissa moved to pick up Scorpius and he bent to pick up Anna. They didn't seem to care that their fine expensive clothes were getting ruined by the water, as the good outcome on the war had loosened them both up, giving them a new outlook on life. Not to mention the fact that Scorpius was their only grandchild and Anna was like the other they wanted. _

"_Oh you shouldn't bother yourselves with them you guys. It was merely a little bit of soap getting into Anna's eye. Severus was washing her hair while Hermione held her still and some just ran down." Kristen said. _

"_Oh nonsense, Kris! It doesn't bother 'Cissa or me to help out with the grandkids, does it love?" She didn't speak her answer, just shook her head, since she was too busy cooing at the little boy in her arms. "See? It doesn't bother us a bit. We enjoy it and I view it as making up for lost time with Draco as a child. We lost so much precious time with him because of our beliefs and actions that it's nice to be able to experience it again." _

_He looked down at the small child in his arms and saw that she was whimpering quietly and small tears were still leaking from her eyes. One eye was also a little reddish looking and irritated from where she'd rubbed it. "Anna," he said quietly and she looked up at him with curious eyes, "I know your eye hurts but you mustn't rub it. It will only irritate it more. I'll make it stop hurting though, alright? Just hold still for Grandpa and it will all be over in a moment." He spoke as if she could understand exactly what he was saying. _

_The groups of adults, minus Narcissa, were watching him work. _

_Lucius took a soft wet cloth and washed the soap out before wrapping Anna in her little pink fluffy towel. He checked to make sure that Scorpius was covered as well and then left, taking Anna with him. Narcissa followed behind him, with little Scorp tucked safely in her arms. His little head peeked over her shoulder and he smiled goofily at the adults still standing at the bathtub, before nuzzling into his Grandma's neck. _

_Once the Grandparents and grandkids had gone, Severus bent down to look at the soap he'd used on Anna. He saw that it wasn't the No More Tears one that they had been using on the baby's but Kristen's. _

_You could say that Severus Snape learned a very valuable lesson that day. To first, check the soap before using. Second, judging from the surprised cry from Narcissa down the hall, that you should put a baby in a diaper before moving them. And last but not least, don't wear your nice clothing when dealing with small children._

_**Word**_

_**Twelve months old**_

"_Mama!"_

_Hermione jumped at hearing the loud squeal from behind her. She turned away from the stove and around to find Anna toddling towards her. She held up her arms, so Hermione bent down to pick her up. _

"_Now how did you get in here, princess? I left you in the living room in the playpen. Did you climb out?"_

_Anna's answer was a loud giggle and Hermione smiled down at her and began to tickle her tummy. Anna squealed and began to wiggle, trying to get away from her mother's fingers. _

_After a few minutes Hermione put her back down on the floor, and she toddled off to play with her toys. Hermione watched her go with a small smile on her face but her heart was hurting that Remus wasn't there. _

_**Cold**_

_**About Three and a half **_

_Hermione woke up to see a pair of little eyes staring at her. She jumped, startled but calmed down when she saw that it was only Anna. She sat up, wrapping her arms around Anna's waist so she wouldn't fall. Anna sniffed and rubbed at her eyes. _

"_What's wrong sweetie?"_

_Anna sniffed again and said, "My nose is stuffy mummy."_

"_It is? Well let me make sure you're sick so we can get you some medicine to get better."_

"_Medicine? Yucky." her little face scrunched up at the words and she stuck out her tongue. _

"_You get ice-cream when you're sick Anna, remember?" her face brightened instantly and Hermione said, "Now hold still, alright?" Anna nodded and Hermione preformed the test. "Well, it looks like you are sick Anna."_

_Anna frowned then said, "Can I have ice-cream please now?"_

_Hermione chuckled and said, "Sure Hun. What kind?"_

"_Chocolate!" Anna screamed. _

_***_

_**The Cooking Incident **_

_**Four years old**_

_Today was Mother's Day and Anna wanted to make something special for her mum. She'd decided to make her something with her Easy-Bake Oven. She set her alarm clock extra early so she would have time to make her a cake and some cookies; those where her favorite desserts. _

_Anna got out all the ingredients she would need to make the desserts and set to work, following the instructions on the paper. After the cake was done, she took it out and saw that it was burned. She glared at it, trying to figure out where she'd gone wrong since the cookies had turned out fine. _

_Deciding to just scrape off the burned part and still give it to her mother, Anna did that then put the food on a small plate and went to her mother's bedroom. She found her to be fast asleep since it was only eight and she always got up around eight-thirty. She sat the plate down on the table then climbed on the bed and began to jump up and down. _

_Hermione woke to find her bed was bouncing. She opened her eyes and saw Anna jumping on it and that a plate of cookies and a small cake sat on the table and that it was only eight. _

"_Anna? What are you doing?" _

"_Jumping."_

"_I can see that but why are you up? It's only eight."_

"_Cause Mummy. It's Mother's Day."_

_That's right, Hermione thought, it was. Draco, Kristen, Severus, the children and herself had all planned to go out and spend the day together. Lucius and Narcissa were to join them for dinner at Sev's place later that night._

"_Did you make this?" Hermione asked after Anna had stopped jumping, indicating to the food. _

"_Yep, I did. Sorry it got a little burned."_

"_That's fine sweetie. Thank you so much."_

"_You're welcome, mum." and with that Anna gave her mum a kiss and crawled out of the bed to go and pick out an outfit for the day, leaving Hermione to her cake and cookies. _

_*****_

Hermione and Remus pulled out of the memories then the Pensive with a small 'pop'. They each then sat down on the chairs nearby, thinking over what they had seen.

Finally Remus said quietly, "Thank you for showing me those Hermione. I needed to see them."

"You're welcome Remus. I'm sorry that they had to be thorough the Pensive and that you weren't there to see them in person."

"I won't say that it's okay, but I at least understand now. And I forgive you."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do."

They sat and talked for awhile until the clock struck twelve. Then they got up and went to Hermione's room. Remus transfigured his clothes into pajama's and Hermione went into the bathroom to change, since neither was yet ready to be faced with the siren call of the others bare bodies.

They wanted to wait and see what happened next and how everyone would take the news that they were at one time together and would hopefully be together again. They didn't care if the Weasley's approved or not since it wasn't any of their business but Remus knew that it would hurt Hermione deeply if they rejected her for it.

They both climbed into the bed, their bodies molding to the other as if they had never left. They held each other, basking in the glow of finally being able to lie together again. Their actions and intentions were innocent towards the other involved and they slept peacefully through the night.

_**End Chapter 12: Truthful Memories pt. 2**_

______________________________________________________________________

_Authors Note:_

_I apologize that not much happened in this chapter but I felt there were more memories to be viewed. Next chapter more interesting things will come. _

_Please remember to read and review and send me some love! It honestly does help me write better and faster. _

_Thanks,_

_Ms. Marauder-Cullen_

_P.S. Here's the link to information about the novel, Anna Karenina-_

**http: // en. wikipedia .org / wiki / Anna_Karenina**

_**Remember to take out the spaces!**_


	13. Chapter 11

_Chapter 13: Storms and Meeting Remus_

Anna woke with a start, clutching her stuffed owl to her chest, not really knowing what had startled her in consciousness. She heard Mischief whimper quietly and Hope hiss before there was a loud crash that shook the house and a bright light flashed outside of her window.

She ducked her head under the covers as another boom and flash sounded. She hated storms with a passion, although she loved the rain and found lightening to be pretty. She laid there for a few more moments, and then decided to go and sleep with her mum and dad. Her mum probably wanted some alone time with Remus as Scorpius would tell her his parents did at night, but at that moment she did not care. She was scared and wanted her mum.

After climbing out of bed and grabbing her blanket, pillow, and toy owl, she opened her door and padded quietly down the dark hall, Mischief and Hope following behind her. She reached the door to her mum's room or as it should be now, her parent's room, and opened it slowly, wincing as its hinges creaked.

She tiptoed over to the bottom of the bed, put her stuff up there, and then climbed right on in. She saw that her mum and Re-dad were cuddled together, holding the other tightly. She didn't want to wake them since they both looked so peaceful and happy, so she curled up in a little ball at the end of the bed with her blanket and pillow. It wasn't a moment later when she felt her pets join her, curling around her body to keep her warmer.

She closed her eyes, thinking over the day's events or the previous day, since it was a little after one o'clock in the morning. She was happy for her mum and for Remus and that, she was finally getting to meet him in person after hearing so much about him. She finally drifted off to sleep, thinking about what the next day would hold and about her planned trip to Malfoy Cottage and Diagon Alley. She was getting to see her Uncles Sev and Dray, her Aunt Kris, and her best friend Scorpius and she could hardly wait.

***

The next morning after an interesting surprise at finding Anna in the master bedroom, everyone was fed and ready for the day. Anna was talking excitedly to Remus, words sometimes slurring together in her haste. Remus was reading the Daily Prophet and drinking his coffee, while Hermione sat and watched them both. Remus would nod his head every now and then at something Anna would say and she'd continue on talking.

Suddenly, they all heard the fireplace in the living room roar to life. Hermione turned to Remus, who nodded and stayed where he was, as Anna and Hermione got up and went to greet their guests. However, what they didn't know was that Remus had placed a Disillusionment Charm on himself so he could follow his girls. He had just gotten them back and he wasn't about to lose them again.

In the living room stood Severus Snape, Draco and Kristen Malfoy along with their son, Scorpius. When Anna saw Scorpius, a bright smile fixed itself on her face and she rushed to hug him. As she did so, he was blushing fiercely at his friend's affections and his eyes were down cast. This caused the adults to all laugh softly and smile.

When she pulled back, Scorpius looked up from his feet to his grinning friend. He said exasperatedly, "Anna did you have to do that?"

"Yes I did, Scorp. I haven't seen you in almost a week and I missed you, so duh!" was her smart reply.

Scorp rolled his eyes then smiled and asked, "Are you ready to come over to my house? Dad said we could go for a swim in the pool if we are careful and maybe even on a broom ride. Then later, if we-you-are good. We can go to Diagon Alley for some ice-cream and treats."

Both of the kids smiled happily at the other at the suggestions.

"It sounds fun! Can we go now, Uncle Dray, please?"

"Sure Hun, just give us a minute to talk to your mum. Go and play for awhile while we talk."

As the children hurried off, the trio turned to face Hermione. Kris said, "It smells different here, Mione. Why's that?"

Hermione blushed slightly in a nervous way then said, "You may want to sit down. I have some news." The group sat down and with a flick of his wrist, Severus had put up some wards so the kids couldn't hear what they were saying.

"What is it you want to tell us, Hermione? It's nothing bad I hope." Severus questioned.

"No, no. Nothing bad. It's very good actually." she took a deep breath before saying, "Remus is back."

Total silence greeted her words as everyone processed the words. Then the questions started.

"How?"

"When?"

"Why?"

The words blurred together as they were asked, but Hermione knew what they were asking. She started in on the past days events, giving them the shorter version. After she was done, she asked, "He's here now, you know. In the house. That's why it smells different Kris." At their understanding nods, Hermione then asked, "Do you want to see him?"

Everyone agreed and as Hermione was opening her mouth to call for him, she heard him say nearby, "There's no need to call, Coco. I'm already here." He moved over and sat next to her, twining their fingers together.

They trio sat and stared at the couple for a minute then Kristen said, "Do you love Hermione and Anna?"

"Yes." Remus answered without hesitation.

"Good, because if you didn't then we'd have to do something about it." was her reply.

After another moment Remus asked, "So tell me, since Hermione didn't, how did she happen to get involved with you guys when you hated each other before?"

"That's a long story Remus so you might as well get comfortable." he cleared his throat and continued, "When Hermione was pregnant, she had trouble finding a doctor that she could trust because of the possibility of Anna being a werewolf. She was in need of one since she had not seen one yet throughout her entire pregnancy and this was about two months in. She was here at home thinking things over when suddenly a letter appeared in front of her. Despite common sense, she opened it and saw that it told of a place where she and her baby would be safe in case they needed it. The place also offered medical purposes. She decided to go and check it out and found out it was like a clinic that had housing offers and medical offers for people who couldn't afford them or weren't able to be treated. What shocked her the most was that this place specialized in werewolves.

She made an appointment with the receptionist and came back the next day. To her surprise when the doctor came in, it was Draco. He was just as shocked to see her since she was using a false name. They decided that since she needed help and that they were grown adults that they would call a truce. I came in later to see them talking over everything she would need to know. I advised her to take the proper medications and potions and to stay healthy. She came back every week for her check up.

Kristen was the whole inspiration of the place, according to Draco. They had met at a restaurant about a year earlier after the war. They hit it off and were married soon after and expecting around the same time as Hermione was. Kris had been attacked by a werewolf during the final battle and could never get the proper help she needed. Moreover, after they were married and expecting, Draco decided to do something about it and started up the Open Hearts Clinic. It can only be found if you are in dire need of it or need help with anything medicine related or are a magical creature that is hurt."

"Oh, well that explains a lot. Thank you for the information Severus." Remus said. Snape acknowledged him with a slight nod of his head.

They all chatted for a while longer, but then decided to start the day. Draco, Kristen, Severus, Scorpius and Anna were all going to Malfoy Cottage and then later to Diagon Alley. Hermione and Remus were going to go and explain everything to their group of friends still waiting for them to return and answer questions at Grimmauld Place. Everyone said their goodbyes and said they would meet for dinner at Snape's house. They all then left for their destinations.

***

Everyone took the news that Hermione had to share in stride, though they were not happy that she hid it from them. She apologized and they all agreed to meet somewhere for dinner.

The group arrived at Snape's for dinner. They had wonderful food that he'd made for them earlier and all had a good time. When they were done, they cleaned up, and then went and watched a movie that was on TV. They decided to have a camp over in the living room, since none of them wanted to leave and were having a good time.

When they were ready for bed, they transfigured their clothes into sleepwear, and Snape brought them some blankets and pillows. They all went to sleep lying on his carpeted floor, dreaming peaceful dreams.

_TBC......_

* * *

**I'd like to say thanks to my wonderful friend and Beta, ****hermione snape****! Thanks for the wonderful advice and support! Not to mention Betaing. **


	14. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own. J.K. Rowling does.

Beta: hermione snape

AN: Sorry this took so long, RL is a real piece of work. And sorry the beginning is slow. It gets better later on in my opinion.

_Chapter 14: A Transformation, a Shower, and a Date_

The morning after the sleepover, Kris and Hermione cooked breakfast for the group. After they were all fed, showered, and dressed, Hermione, Remus, and Anna took their leave, claiming that since tonight was the full moon they needed to be well rested and ready.

Anna and Scorpius hugged like best friends do, Hermione and Kris hugged each other tightly too, the hug only a mother can give to another mother, offering each other strength. Even though Kris wasn't a full werewolf she still had the gene, which meant Scorpius could have it too. The only symptoms he showed were aches and pains, along with headaches and a craving for meat the day of the transformation.

Sometimes though, Kris swore she saw a wolf flash behind his eyes and his actions were slightly more animal than human, but that was to be expected, since she did the same thing.

Remus and Draco shook hands before the latter pulled the older man to him for a quick hug, telling him he was glad he was here for the girls.

Severus and Remus just stared at each other for a long moment before Severus said, "Do be careful, Lupin. We don't need you getting into trouble or getting hurt. And watch over these two; they need it."

They shook hands and then the trio was gone with a pop.

***

The family spent the rest of the day getting ready for the full moon, which meant Remus and Anna were laying in bed, resting, while Hermione bustled about giving them potions and making sure they stayed hydrated. Finally, it was time for the moon to rise.

Remus and Anna sat in the living room, where the furniture and everything in it had been cleared away except for some pillows and blankets. Hermione sat nearby with the bag of supplies that they may need.

They all watched out the window as the moon crept up over the trees and the sun set. Remus and Anna both began to moan and groan quietly, muscles and joints protesting as the pain and pull of the transformation set in.

Their moans soon became small whimpers which turned into screams and howls of pain as their bones broke and shifted into that of a wolfs. Hands, feet, and fingernails becoming paws and claws, and their faces elongated into that of a snout. Their hair shortened into them, ears becoming pointed, and a tail sprouting from their spine and buttocks.

Their sharp claws dug at tender flesh, trying to stop the pain and agonizing burning, but that only resulted in make new scars on their bodies and for the pain to increase.

The whole time Hermione watched and held Mischief, who was whining softly and mournfully at having to watch them change. Hermione was crying, heart breaking at the sight and sounds of her loves experiencing that pain.

Remus was ashamed and horrified that Anna had to go through this since her birth and would have to for the rest of her life. All because he was her father.

Anna, who seemed to sense his distress, reached out a shaky, small hand that wasn't even a hand anymore or a paw just yet, to find Remus' and grasped it tightly, until she finished her transformation.

Remus was grateful for the gesture, but it made his tears flow harder.

Finally the transformation was complete.

Hermione and Anna both could continue on with what they always did, but now they had a new person; Remus. Hermione had opened the back door and made sure the wards were in place as they transformed and now shifted into her Animagus form, a brown wolf. She, followed by Anna, Remus and Mischief, raced out the back door and into the night.

Hermione always made it a point to try and make the transformations fun for Anna, as she did when she was with Moony, and now she would get to, along with help from him.

The family raced and played and jumped around in the backyard all night, enjoying the freedom that their monthly forms gave them. And when the night was over, they went back inside and went through the painful transformation from wolf to human again.

***

The next morning woke to find Remus, Hermione, and Anna, along with the pets, pilled into the master bedroom. Hermione knew that Remus and Anna would be weak after last night.

She got up and left them to rest, while getting them some food ready to eat. When she finished it, she brought it to them in bed.

They spent a lazy day together, playing and goofing around, while they got their strength and energy back.

Later in the day, Hermione got up and flooed Kris and Draco's to see how Scorp was doing.

After finding out that he was fine and just a little sore, she flooed Severus to let him know everyone was alright. Then she went and fixed some dinner for her family.

***

A few weeks after the full moon, Hermione was in the bathroom taking a bath. She was trying to get ready for her date with Remus. It was the first one they'd had since she'd left him almost five years earlier. He'd only told her to wear something comfortable and warm, yet still nice. She spent a lot of extra time getting ready than she normally would, since she wanted this to be special.

She'd chosen to wear a long beige skirt, a brown sweater with a black pea-coat and long black boots that went up to her knees. Her makeup was light and natural looking and brought out her eyes. Her lipstick was a light rose color. She wore small golden hoops in her ears and her nails were a light pink color. She had on a thin gold necklace and a matching bracelet. And with help from Kris, she had her curly hair pilled up on her head with a few pieces framing her face.

Anna had left with Kris, after they'd helped her get ready. She and Scorpius were going to have another sleepover.

Severus was supposed to be there as well. He was going to help them brew a potion they'd found in a book that would let them be invisible for a few hours. The adults didn't see why they couldn't just use a Disillusionment charm, but they let them have their fun.

Remus was supposed to be there around five thirty, so she decided to read some of her latest book, though she knew it would be pointless, since she wouldn't be able to concentrate because of her nerves.

****

Remus Lupin was currently starring at his reflection in the mirror. Today was his first date with Hermione in five years.

He'd wanted to take her somewhere special, but hadn't been sure of where that would be. So he asked Anna, the person who knew her the best. She told him that her mom had always wanted to go and see a lighthouse and have a nice dinner at the very top. Remus agreed that it sounded like a nice thing to do and started to plan.

He was wearing a pair of black dress pants with a matching jacket and a champagne colored shirt. His shoes were black leather loafers. He had on cuff links that had RL on them that Hermione had given him when they had first started dating. Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley men had helped him pick out his attire.

Molly, Ginny, Fleur, Tonks, Audrey, Katie, Angelina, and Lavender had fretted over him after he'd dressed, straightening his shirt and flattening the wrinkles in his clothes. They'd even tried to fix his hair, but he'd politely, yet strongly, told them he could do it himself.

After he was as ready as he was going to be, he took a deep breath and apparated to Hermione's home.

****

Hermione was sitting in the arm chair in her room, nervously flipping through a magazine, checking the time every few minutes. It felt like it was taking Remus forever to get there.

What if he'd decided to cancel on her and was trying to decide how to let her down gently? What if-

It was at that moment, at exactly five thirty, when her ramblings were starting to get a bit crazed, that her doorbell rang. Letting out a deep, relieved sigh, Hermione got up, grabbed her shoes, purse, and wand, and started down the stairs. She left the light on so the house wouldn't be that dark when she came back home.

Reaching the door, after practically flying down the stairs, she opened it to find one very handsome Remus Lupin standing on her porch step. He was grinning nervously, a faint bit of pink staining his checks, hands tucked into his pockets, but his eyes showed his excitement. Seeing him standing there, dressed as he was, caused her heart to flutter and her palms to sweat.

Straitening up, he said with a smile, "Hermione, ready to have some fun?"

"Of course, Remus. Just let me lock the place up then I'll be ready."

Once she was done with the wards and locks, she turned back to him to find that he was watching her. "What? Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Nothing's wrong. I just always loved watching you do your spell work. I found it, and still do I might add, a turn on. I love that your not only brains or just beauty, but both."

"Oh, well then….that's something no one's told me before. Shall we get this date started?"

"Yes, we should. Our chariot awaits, my dear." and with that said, he did a fancy flourish with his arm and a broom appeared before them.

Hermione felt her heart rate increase with her mounting panic, she was sure that her eyes were as wide as saucers, and she as pale as a ghost. She still hated to fly on anything. She rather preferred driving, walking, or if it was a must, apparition. But only when necessary.

***

After removing the Disillusionment charm from the broom, Remus turned to face Hermione, finding that she looked like she was going to be sick. He was confused for only a moment when he remembered. She hated flying!

Chuckling quietly at his own memory lapse, Remus gently took her arm and turned her away from the broom. Looking into her pale face he said, "I'm sorry Hermione. I forgot that you hated to fly, when I was planning this date. We can just apparate to the location, since it would be quicker, and we wouldn't get as chilly."

Hermione nodded her head slowly then began to worry her bottom lip, as she turned to look at the broom once more.

Remus watched as she worried her lip, thinking she hadn't ever looked as cute. He knew that she was thinking when she made that face, and he knew not to disrupt her concentration. So he waited, waited as he would for anything that involved her, for her to be ready to leave.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she spoke, capturing his attention once again. "Remus…I want you to…take us flying on the broom to wherever we are going. I trust you to get us there safely…and it's about damn time I get over my fear of flying!" As she finished, she gave a sharp nod of her head and turned to face him with a look of determination.

Remus couldn't wait to get her on a broom, and more importantly, to the location of their date. He knew she would love it, since Anna had said it was something she'd always wanted to do.

Remus grinned at her before taking her hand and gently leading her to the broom. After mounting it first and getting situated, he motioned for her to join him. She sat herself down cautiously, making sure she wasn't going to slide right back off.

Remus slid his arms around her waist while he whispered soothing words in her ear to make her more comfortable, and she scooted back into him, effectively trapping herself in his embrace, while she snuggled closer to his warm heat.

Then he kicked off of the ground, and with a small gasp on Hermione's part, they were off to the beginning of their date.

_TBC......_


	15. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Beta: hermione snape

* * *

_Chapter 15: The Date_

Hermione was tucked under Remus' chin as they rode to the lighthouse, his right arm around her waist as they flew over London's countryside, the other steering the broom in the proper direction.

She was amazed at the view she was getting, since she'd never tried this before until now and decided that she would have to do this again. And soon, maybe even with Anna if she was up to it.

Remus leaned down and told her to hold on, since they were going to start the decent back to the ground. Hermione tightened her grip on him as they came closer and closer to the ground. She may have liked the flying part once she got used to it, but she would never like the landing because she always felt as if she was going to crash.

Once they were safely back on the ground, Remus shrunk the broom so it would fit in his pocket and turned Hermione so she could see the place they would be spending the evening.

"What do you think love?" where his whispered, slightly nervous words.

"It's…beautiful." she breathed.

And it was.

They were standing on a grassy sand dune and up above them, on the edge of the cliff looking out over the sea below, was an old lighthouse like the ones she would imagine in the stories her father told her about when she was a small girl.

The lighthouse was a soft ivory and had ivy twining up and around the sides. At the very top where the light was to warn the ships about the approaching cliffs, were some flickering lights. More soft light illuminated the path up to the front of the lighthouse, and as Hermione squinted, she could make out small floating candles.

Remus took her hand, since it seemed she was too awed to move, and gently pulled her forward.

They walked up the sandy illuminated path to the front of the lighthouse. Remus opened the door with an old skeleton like key and led her inside. They walked up the old wooden circular staircase slowly, content to have the date last as long as they wanted. Once they reached the top of the stairs, they had to climb up into the top part of the lighthouse. Remus went up first, and then gave Hermione a hand up so she would not slip on the small ladder.

As soon as she'd got up the ladder, Hermione was instantly blindfolded and unable to see. She started to panic before she heard Remus' deep baritone wash over her through the darkness.

"It's alright Hermione, calm down. I'm just setting up the finishing touches." He led her over to a comfortable wooden chair then scooted it in. Hermione guessed she was now at a table.

Soon after the scraping of another chair, Remus said it was all right to remove the blindfold. Hermione did but then had to blink so she could see after the darkness she'd previously been in.

She looked around in wonder at the soothing, romantic setting Remus had created for them. It took her breath away that he did this for her and cared enough to actually plan it out.

All around them were lavender, jasmine, and vanilla scented candles that flickered and danced on the surrounding surfaces in the soft sea breeze. The table had been enlarged so that the meal would fit, along with a small vase of flowers that had a candle in a glass bowl on either side in the middle.

She glanced up after taking in everything to see Remus' scarred face illuminated in the soft glow. His body language screamed that he was tense and his eyes were dark. She reached out a small hand for his bigger one and he took it quickly, giving it a squeeze.

Hermione smiled and said, "This is lovely Remus. Thank you for doing this for me, but how did you know I'd always wanted to visit a lighthouse, let alone eat in the top?"

Remus smiled sheepishly and his body relaxed. "I was trying to pick a place for us to go and couldn't decide, so I called in reinforcements. Anna told me that this is something you'd wanted to do for awhile now, and since she vetoed all my other places, I stuck with this one."

"I'm glad you did. This is simply perfect."

"Are you hungry yet or would you like to wait?"

"I'm starved! I hope you've made something good."

"As a matter of fact, I made your favorite dish of mine, baked spaghetti with extra cheese and rolls along with that sweet tea you got hooked on after Bill brought some back from the states."

Hermione almost moaned aloud at the thought. Remus' spaghetti was divine!

After they had a small salad, they ate the spaghetti and settled in for a much-needed talk and curled up on the couch Remus had conjured from one of the spoons. They talked for a few hours then Hermione leaned up and gave Remus a quick kiss. Remus was surprised but didn't tense up or pull away as she expected him to do, although he didn't kiss her back.

"What was that for Mione?" he asked once she'd pulled away.

"I'm not quite sure honestly. I probably lost the right to kiss you by now, since I'm the one that left, but I just had to see if it was the same. And it's something I've wanted to do since I saw you at my front door."

"Well? Was it the same?"

"Yes, yes it was."

"Good, because this is something that I've missed the most besides your company." and with that, he leaned down to kiss her softly yet surely.

Soon the kiss grew more heated and eventually hands started to explore long ago mapped out paths, running over them like long lost friends.

Hermione lost her sweater, having taken off her coat earlier, Remus lost his jacket, then her skirt, and his button down that had surely lost buttons in action at Hermione's eager hands. His pants and shoes were almost the last thing to go after her boots, though the underclothes were still left on their heated bodies.

They broke apart panting loudly to look into the others eyes to see if this is what the other wanted. All they saw was the same heated desire they felt in them mirrored in the other's dark eyes.

Lips met again and soon Remus allowed himself to explore Hermione's long graceful neck with his lips as she moaned and arched into his touches, mewing like a cat in heat. He nipped at her pale skin, leaving small red marks as he went, showing that she was his and his alone. No one else was going to even attempt to touch her again.

Hermione's hands roamed over his work toned shoulders and she dug her nails into the scar-lined skin there as he took her nipple into his mouth, leaving small, angry red crescent marks in her wake. She sighed then moaned again as his talented mouth moved to her other breast, leaving the other pebbled and glistening with saliva.

His hands skimmed her soft flesh and down to her stomach, rubbing softly at the expanse of skin she had that wasn't perfect and chiseled like so many women wanted there's to be. This was something he loved about her, the fact that her body held imperfections just like his. It made her seem perfect in his eyes and him love her even more.

Her legs were the same way and he knew she fretted over them because they were slightly larger than normal, just as she did with her stomach. He knew this because of the way her body tensed slightly at his loving touches but these facts didn't bother him. He loved her just the way she was and wouldn't change her for anything.

He liked his women a bit bigger because if he wanted a pencil he would've gone with someone like Tonks or Bill's slim wife. He liked his women with more to love because if they were bigger than a pencil it was actually more to love and that was the perfect woman in his eyes.

Hermione knew that Remus loved every part of her and her body but it still bothered her when he spent large amounts of time touching her stomach or legs; they were the parts that she worried over the most and she hoped that in time she would be able to learn to love them as Remus had. She ran her hands down his narrow back, gently tracing the curve of his spine and pale bottom. Her hands grasped tightly, kneading the soft flesh slightly and relishing in the response she received. .

Remus gasped and thrust his hips into Hermione's as his eyes closed briefly at the pleasure the action brought. Hermione knew that he liked when she did this to him and he was surprised she remembered. He knew that she knew what she was doing, since he could feel the small, satisfied smirk on her face.

Remus gently pushed her down onto the soft bed like surface and continued to kiss and love her as he slowly stripped away the remaining barriers between them. She arched into his touch as he slipped her bra from her chest, freeing her breasts to his roaming eyes and greedy hands.

He began to touch her and soon had her worked up into a frenzy of want. He was in no better shape than she was, since he wanted her just as much. He looked up into her hooded brown eyes to make sure she was all right with this, and then thrust into her warm heat.

They both moaned loudly at the heavenly feeling. Hermione wrapped her legs around his slim waist as her hands scratched at his pale skin. Remus was kissing all the exposed skin he could reach, especially her sensitive neck. Soon they were working there way to the final peak of pleasure. They came with loud cries, Hermione falling first before Remus soon came seconds after her, pumping the last of his release into her willing body.

After it was all over and their breathing had returned to normal, they lay side by side on the bed spooning. Remus had his arm across her stomach and Hermione was tucked under it, snuggled tight to his chest. Hermione soon got a curious feeling in her stomach and the nagging feeling of a question at her brain.

"Remus?" she murmured into his arm.

"Yes, love?" He continued rubbing small circles on her soft flesh.

"Why are your socks still on?"

Remus laughed and pinched her gently as he rolled over onto her once again to continue their lovemaking.


End file.
